Aqui para Ti
by usuihentai727
Summary: Sonny es nueva en la vecindad y va a otra nueva preparatoria, pero, Chad Dylan Cooper, quien es el capitan del equipo de futbol americano, pero ellos 2 se odian al instante de conocerse..Chad cambiara de opinion si se empieza a juntar con ella mucho?
1. Capitulo 1: Introduccion?

Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!

Aqui para Ti

Capitulo 1: Introduccion

Sonny POV

Hola, mi nombre es Sonny Munroe, tengo 16 años. Y desafortunadamente no soy popular. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, asi esque vivo con mis tios. El nombre de mi tia es Danielle y el de mi tio el Jack. Yo vivía en Wisconsin pero ahora vivo en Houston. Y espero hacer nuevos amigos!

Normal POV

Sonny: (Bosteza y ve alrededor de su habitacion) Oh que bien, hoy es el primer dia de la escuela yay (Sarcastica)(Se levanta y se va a tomar un baño y sale vestida con un pantalon negro blusa roja y converse)  
>Sonny: Buenos días tia<br>Danielle: Buenos días querida (acostada en el sillón). Que quieres para desayunar?  
>Sonny: No te preocupes tia, no te levantes, me servire cereal (agarra un plato ondo y se sirve el cereal)<br>Danielle: Lista para la escuela?  
>Sonny: Oh si (Sarcastica)<br>Danielle: Bueno te conviene irte ya porque sino llegaras tarde en tu primer dia  
>Sonny: Ok, adios<p>

(en la escuela)

Sonny: (hablandose a si misma) Cual es mi primera clase?...Fisica... yay mi materia favorita (sarcastica)  
>Ashley: Deja de hablar contigo misma PERDEDORA (se va)<br>Sonny: Genial.. mi primer dia y ya me dicen perdedora. (Rueda los ojos)(Se va a fisica) (Se sienta enseguida de un chavo con cabello rubio y ojos azules brillantes)  
>Sonny: Hola mi nombre es Sonny<br>Chad: No me importa

Pasa rápido la clase y suena la campana para ir a la siguiente clase

Sonny: Mi siguiente clase es Español...No me quejare.  
>(Se sienta enseguida de una chava bonita con pelo negro)<br>Sonny: Hola mi nombre es Sonny Munroe (Nerviosa de que dira "No me importa")  
>Alex: Hola mi nombre es Alex Russo. Eres nueva aqui?<br>Sonny: Si, lo soy  
>Alex: Bueno es un placer conocerte… ven y siéntate con nosotros en el descanso<br>Sonny: No hay problema de que me siente con ustedes?  
>Alex: Claro de que no, no seas ridicula<br>Sonny: ok (emocionada)

En el descanso

Sonny: (Busca por Alex)  
>Alex: (Ve a sonny) SONNY POR AQUI!<br>Sonny: Hola, de nuevo  
>Alex: Hola...dejame te presento a todas.. ... hey chicas esta es Sonny Munroe , Sonny esta es Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Aly Michalka y Emily Osment<br>Sonny: Hola chicas, solo díganme Sonny  
>Chicas: Hola Sonny<br>Miley: Pos todas ahí que decirnos el nombre sin el apellido no? Haha  
>Aly: Tienes razón ahaha<br>Emily: oh genial aqui vienen los deportistas a quienes les gusta que les digan "Jocks" uggh  
>Sonny: haha<br>Taylor: Sonny then cuidado con ellos, son unos idiotas especialmente con el principal "Chad Dylan Popper"  
>Sonny: (voltea a ver a Chad) ese tipo me ignoro, gracias por el consejo. Alguien de ustedes quiere algo de tomar?<br>Miley: Porque preguntas?  
>Sonny: Esque voy a pararme por un te, entonces?<br>Aly: Ok, me podrias traer un agua porfavor?  
>Sonny: ok... no me tardare<br>Alex: ok  
>Sonny: ok, (camina hacia la cocinera) me das un te y un agua porfavor?<br>Cocinera: aqui tienes cielo (le da una agua y un te)  
>Sonny: (agarra el agua y el te) gracias... (se voltea y choca con alguien cayendo al piso)<p>

CONTINUARA

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y perdonen por haberlo hecho tan corto.

1-Te gusto?  
>2-Parte favorita?<br>3-Predicciones?  
>4- Sugerencias?<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2: Mejor Pelea del Mundo!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 2: MEJOR PELEA DEL MUNDO!**

ANTERIORMENTE

Sonny: (agarra el agua y el te) gracias... (se voltea y choca con alguien cayendo al piso)

(Ambos caen al suelo)  
>TODA LA CAFETERIA SUSPIRA<p>

Chad: Fijate  
>Sonny: Perdon…NO<br>Chad: Que dijiste?  
>Sonny: (Rueda los ojos) No me importa<br>Chad: No me "No me importa" (dice con voz aguda) pideme disculpas ahora  
>Sonny: no, porque lo haria?<br>Chad: PORQUE…..pos porque…..porque  
>Sonny: VES? Ni siquiera tienes una razon…pero creo que deberia pedir disculpas<br>Chad: SIIII…ya se que gane pero porque?  
>Sonny: por esto (agarra la leche le alguien y se lo derrama en el cabello de Chad)<p>

TODA LA CAFETERIA SUSPIRA de nuevo

Chad: (Sorprendido) NO MI CABELLO….TU ME LAS PAGARAS  
>Sonny: No me importa (camina hacia su mesa) aqui esta tu agua<br>Aly: Gracias  
>Alex: Eso fue..GENIAL...no la vamos a llevar muy bien (sonríe y choca la mano con la de Sonny)<br>Taylor: Que acabas de hacer?  
>Sonny: tirar leche al cabello de chad?<br>Aly: si pero es el capitan de los "Jocks"  
>Miley: pero fue GENIAL!<br>Emily: MEJOR PELEA DEL MUNDO!  
>Sonny: haha si lo se….me diverti<br>Alex: Cambiendo de tema, su amigo es lindo (Se le queda viendo a Mason)  
>Sonny: dices eso porque de seguro te gusta<br>Alex: Que? No me gusta (sonrojada)  
>Taylor: Claro de que si te gusta, desde primero de primaria<br>Sonny: WOAH! Adivine (se rie)  
>Alex: Hehe Bueno...a Taylor le gusta a Joe, tambien desde primero de primaria<br>Taylor: No puedo negar eso…ME GUSTA!

MIENTRAS TANTO

Chad: Chica estupida...pero linda...LINDA ESTUPIDA...aunque creo que oi una voz igualita a la suya en una clase…creo que era…..FISICA  
>Mason: Hey esa chava es genial<br>Chad: MASON NO MEJORAS LA SITUACION  
>Mason: Perdoname pero es cierto…..cambiando de tema su amiga es linda(Se le queda mirando a Alex)<br>Joe: Taylor es aun mas linda (Se le queda mirando a Taylor)  
>Mason y Joe: (Se le quedan viendo a Taylor y Alex)<br>Chad: (Les pega por atrás de la cabeza a Taylor y Mason) Mason dices eso porque te gusta desde primero de primaria y joe tu tambien  
>Mason y Joe: oww<br>Mason: Es verdad  
>Joe: Si lo es<br>Kevin: Y… que le haras a la chava?  
>Nick: Si, que le haras? La golpearas? la molestaras?<br>Ashley: (Viene corriendo hacia chad) MI AMOOR, estas bien?  
>Chad: ME VEO BIEN?<br>Ashley: Ella LAS PAGARA ...verdad mi amor?  
>Chad: Si, ella me las pagara<br>Mitchel: ok tengo 2 cosas que decir, 1: dijieron esa frase mucho y muy seguido, 2: esto se pondrá feo

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>SUENA LA CAMPANA<p>

Sonny: Bueno me tengo que ir, me toca historia  
>Alex: Enserio? A mi tambien<br>Sonny: Genial, vamonos  
>Alex: Ok adios chicas<br>Aly, Miley and Emily: Adios

MIENTRAS TANTO

Chad: VAMONOS MASON LLEGAREMOS TARDE A HISTORIA  
>Mason: Ok ok calmate y respira<br>Chad: OK, es solo que… ODIO HISTORIA  
>Mason: Ademas de que eres pesimo en ello<br>Chad: Que? Calla Mason  
>Mason: (Se rie) Como quieras<p>

EN CLASE DE HISTORIA

Maestra: Hola clase, los pondre en parejas  
>Clase: NOO<br>Maestra: Si

MINUTOS DESPUES

Maestra: Alex con Mason y finalmente Sonny con Chad  
>Chad y Sonny: QUE? NOOOOO<br>Maestra: Si, ahora sientense con su pareja  
>Sonny: PORQUE?<br>Chad: No te quejes...tienes suerte de que te toque con alguien tan guapo como yo  
>Sonny: (Rueda los ojos) Aja si como no<br>Chad: Oyee (un poco molesto)  
>Sonny: Bueno soy Sonny<br>Chad: Soy Chad  
>(Se saludan con la mano mientras se avientan una mirada fría y amenazante a cada uno)<p>

MIENTRAS TANTO

Alex: Hola, soy Alex (nerviosa)  
>Mason: Que tal, soy Mason (nervioso)<br>Alex: Gusto en conocerte (nerviosa)  
>Mason: Igual a ti (nervioso)<p>

Sonny viendo desde lejos

Sonny: woah se gustan  
>Chad: Lo se, todos lo saben excepto ellos mismos<br>Sonny: haha esto será divertido  
>Chad: si haha<p>

(Se voltean a ver, se avientan miradas frias y amenazantes, y ruedan los ojos)

Maestra: Tienen que hacer un proyecto sobre la Guerra civil de 4 paginas lo entregaran en 3 semanas  
>Sonny: Que tal si lo hacemos en mi casa?<br>Chad: BUENO  
>Sonny: (rueda los ojos) (escribe en un papel su direccion) aquí esta mi direccion<br>Chad: ok

SUENA LA CAMPANA  
>DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA<p>

Sonny: Bueno me voy a casa  
>Alex: A que dirección es tu casa?<br>Sonny: Hacia alla (apunta a algún lado)  
>Alex: oye voy a la misma direccion, vamos juntas?<br>Sonny: ok

MINUTOS DESPUES

Sonny: Bueno, yo vivo aqui asi es que (apunta a una casa)  
>Alex: BROMEAS VERDAD? (emocionada)<br>Sonny: no, porque lo dices? (Confundida)  
>Alex: YO VIVO ENSEGUIDA! (apunta a la casa de enseguida)<br>Sonny: YAY (salta de la alegría)  
>Alex: YUUJUU (salta de la alegría)<br>Sonny: Umm... Alex, quien rayos es el que estoy viendo? (Apunta hacia un chavo)  
>Alex: (Voltea a ver a donde apunta y suspira)<p>

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	3. Capitulo 3: ME GUSTA!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 3: ME GUSTA!**

Anteriormente

Sonny: Umm... Alex, quien rayos es el que estoy viendo? (Apunta hacia un chavo)  
>Alex: (Voltea a ver a donde apunta y suspira)<p>

Sonny: Porfavor, no me digas que el es…  
>Alex: Ok...adios sonny<br>Sonny: Adios  
>?: Vives enseguida? Genial … ya no me tendre que esforzar en buscar tu casa<br>Sonny: CALLA…CHAD  
>Chad: Bueno… lista para trabajar en el proyecto?<br>Sonny: No me importa  
>Chad: Ahi vas de Nuevo con tu "No me importa" (dice en voz aguda) no me digas "No me importa" (dice de nuevo en voz aguda)<br>Sonny: BUENO  
>Chad: BUENO<br>Sonny: BIEN  
>Chad: BIEN<br>Sonny: Asi es que estamos bien?  
>Chad: Oh, estamos MUY bien<br>Sonny: Pasa  
>Chad: Ok<p>

Chad POV

Sonny es tan linda cuando se enoja… QUE ESTAS PENSANDO CHAD DYLAN COOPER, no te puedes enamorar con alguien tan ESTUPIDA…pero linda…STUPIDA LINDA… creo que me estoy enamorando de ella… NO CHAD, CONCENTRATE, LA ODIAS… olvidalo ya ni la puedo sacar de mi mente... ME GUSTA SONNY…RAYOS …es tan linda (se le queda mirando)

Normal POV

Chad: (Aun se le queda mirando a Sonny)...  
>Sonny: Chad, que pasa? Tengo algo en mi cara?<br>Chad: (Vuelva a sus sentidos) OH umm eh...si esta bien fea (Piensa) *QUE ACABAS DE DECIR CHAD DYLAN COOPER? VAS A ROMPER SUS SENTIMIENTOS…*.. Y que vamos a hacer? Sonny: (Piensa) *Eso fue cruel, y me dolio* (Triste) Primero vamos a… no lo se pero… porque no primero nos juntamos una idea en sobre lo que es la Guerra civil, con lo que los 2 sabemos terminaremos esto bien rapido  
>Chad: Ok (Sintiendose culpable)<p>

MINUTOS DESPUES

Sonny: Ok creo que ya es bastante por ahora  
>Chad: Estoy de acuerdo<br>Sonny: Y pues..  
>Chad: Quieres ir a caminar un rato?<br>Sonny: Ok  
>Chad: ok<br>Sonny: Guia el camino  
>Chad: ok (se dirije hacia el parque)<br>Sonny: …(lo persigue)

Chad POV

SII, como he misto en las películas, si le digo algo mio obviamente me dira un secreto de ella, SIII, ahora sabre su debilidad o algo asi y tender mi venganza contra ella SIII

Normal POV

Chad: Y …  
>Sonny: Y…te gusto esa leche? (se rie)<br>Chad: CALLA arruinaste mi cabello… TENDRE MI VENGANZA  
>Sonny: oh se esta empezando a oscurecer (ve algo en el piso)<br>(Ve lodo y agarra un poco y se lo avienta a Chad) (sonny se empieza a reir mucho y chad se ve con una cara enojada y sorprendida)  
>Chad: TU… TU ME LAS PAGARAS (Piensa) *Aunque aun se ve linda y la Amo*<br>Sonny: Ahí veremos sobre eso (se rie) adiós Chad (se va)  
>Chad: PIENSA CHAD…ALGO PARA VENGARTE…GENIAL... TENGO UNA IDEA SOBRE LA VENGANZA… esto lo hara (se rie malvadamente)<p>

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	4. Capitulo 4: Peor Dia de Todos

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 4: Peor Dia de Todos**

Anteriormente

Chad: PIENSA CHAD…ALGO PARA VENGARTE…GENIAL... TENGO UNA IDEA SOBRE LA VENGANZA… esto lo hara (se rie malvadamente)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonny: Chad no es tan malo como pense…espero ser su amiga…entre mas amigos tenga, mejor. (Llega a su casa, entra por la puerta y le da la bienvenida su tia Danielle)  
>Danielle: Hola cariño, bienvenida de vuelta… como estuvo tu dia hoy?<br>Sonny: Emocionante  
>Jack: Genial, bueno ahi esta tu cena, no tardaremos en llegar (dice mientras se pone su saco y agarra sus llaves)<br>Sonny: A donde van?  
>Danielle: Vamos a cenar en un restaurante<br>Sonny: Enserio? Porque?  
>Jack: Si, nos dimos cuenta que no hemos salido en una cita desde hace un tiempo y pos estamos aprovechando el cupon que teniamos guardado<br>Sonny: oh, ok que tengan una hermosa noche  
>Jack y Danielle: Gracias cariño (se van)<br>Sonny: Anda, que lindo,…. O tengo que mensajear a Alex

MIENTRAS TANTO

Alex: mmmm, me pregunto como le va a sonny (suena el cellular) oh un mensaje de sonny

Conversacion de mensaje

S: Hola Alex, acabo de llegar, quieres venir  
>A: Ok oh y dime TODO lo que paso con chad<br>S: ok, cuando llegues te cuento  
>A: ok, ahí voy para alla<p>

(Suena el timbre)

Sonny: hola Alex  
>Alex: hola... ahora dime TODO<br>Sonny: ok

MINUTOS DESPUES

Alex: OMD HAHAHAHAHA eso hubiera estado aun mas chistoso si hubiera estado ahi HAHAHA  
>Sonny: Lo se verdad? Bueno después de lo que paso no creo que sea mala persona, bueno al menos como lo había pensado<br>Alex: Yo no creería eso  
>Sonny: Bueno no importa … como te fue con mason?<br>Alex: Bien…LO AMO..(Suspira y se cubre la boca) quiero decir que es buen chico… (sonrojada)  
>Sonny: Y, enserio te gusta desde primero de primaria?<br>Alex: Si  
>Sonny: Bueno, lo que sea vamos a dormer, oh si por cierto, te quieres quedar a dormir?<br>Alex: Ok  
>Sonny: Buenas noches<br>Alex: Buenas noches

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

SUENA EL TELEFONO

Sonny: (Bosteza y checa par aver si estan sus tios dormidos) No estan? …bueno de seguro quisieron ir de viaje en el ultimo minute (va a contester el telefono) Bueno?  
>?: Disculpeme las molestia pero se encuentra Sonny Munroe?<br>Sonny: Si, esta hablando, que paso?  
>?: Esta es la policia, llamamos para imformarle que hubo un accidente de auto y las persona envolucradas se llaman Jack y Danielle Munroe, fallecieron esta mañana y encontramos este numero, estan relacionados con usted?<br>Sonny: (en shock) S-s-si  
>Policia: oh perdon señorita<br>Sonny: N-no esta b-b-bien g-gracias por llamar  
>Policia: No hay problema señorita (cuelga)<br>Sonny: (Cuelga y empieza a llorar)  
>Alex: (Bosteza y corre abajo porque oye que alguien llora) Sonny, que pasa?<br>Sonny: (Llorando pero trata de hablar) m-mi t-tia y m-mi t-tio m-m-m-murieron en un a-accidente de carro  
>Alex:QUE! Oh Dios mio, no te preocupes, va a estar bien (trata de consolarla)<br>Sonny: No esta bien, ellos eran los unicos en mi familia que quedaban, ahora solo quedo yo en la familia Munroe (llora)  
>Alex: oh mi dios...bueno, vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela, andale vamos a alístarnos<br>Sonny: ok (deprimida)

EN LA ESCUELA

Chad: Ok, esto si funcionara, espera y veras lo que te espera Sonny (Se rie malvadamente)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonny: ok, vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas  
>Alex: sonny tenemos classes separadas, asi esque adios<br>Sonny: adios (Deprimida)

MINUTOS DESPUES  
>EN EL DESCANSO<p>

Sonny: ok, que hay para almorzar?, ummm estoy tan sola (siente algo en su cabeza)  
>Chad: (Derrama leche en su cabello, leugo avienta lodo a su ropa y la tropieza en espaguetti) HAHA ahí esta mi venganza, nadie se mete con Chad Dylan Cooper<br>Sonny: (en shock) Porque Chad? Porque?  
>Chad: Eso te pasa por derramar leche en el cabello de Chad Dylan Cooper<p>

TODA LA CAFETERIA SE RIE DE Sonny

Sonny: (avergonzada y mas deprimida aun se va corriendo al baño llorando) ESTE ES EL PEOR DIA DE TODOS (Va a la oficina del director y pide permiso para irse a casa) (Y se va a casa)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Chad: Siiii hahahaha  
>Mason: Eso no fue chido, la hiciste llorar aun despues de que te gusta<br>Chad: (Se sonroja) QUE NO ME GUSTA…LA ODIO (Piensa) *La amo *  
>Mason: Eso fue de lo peor chad (se va)<br>Joe: Si chad, te pasaste (se va con Mason)  
>Kevin, Nick, y Mitchel: Eres el peor Chad (se van con Mason y Joe)<br>Ashley: ESO FUE GENIAL AMOOR  
>Alex: (Se le acerca a Chad corriendo y le da una cachetada tan fuerte que sono por toda la cafetería) IDIOTA QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE? AHORA HICISTE SU DIA PEOR AUN...ERES TAN BAJO (se va com Emily, taylor, aly y miley de lo cual todas le dan una cachetada a Chad)<br>Chad: (Agarra su cachete y se siente culpable) (Piensa)*La mirada en la cara de sonny no fue tan buena, fue triste RAYOS, que he hecho? Ahora me odiara*... Ashley tengo que hablar contigo  
>Ashley: ok<p>

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	5. Capitulo 5: Perdoname!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 4: Peor Dia de Todos**

Anteriormente

Chad: (Agarra su cachete y se siente culpable) (Piensa)*La mirada en la cara de sonny no fue tan bonita, fue triste… RAYOS, que he hecho? Ahora me odiara *... Ashley tengo que hablar contigo  
>Ashley: ok<p>

Chad: Ashley creo que esto no va a funcionar...quiero romper contigo  
>Ashley: QUE! De que hablas amor? Yo te amo mucho, no quiero que rompamos<br>Chad: Yo se que no quieres que rompamos pero, no te amo.. mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, de lo cual he herido mucho y tengo que ir y pedirle disculpas  
>Ashley: No te vayas, hacemos una gran pareja<br>Chad: Lo siento Ashley (se va)  
>Ashley: (Sorprendida) BUENO NO TE NECESITO... tendre venganza contra esa chava, me las pagara.<p>

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA<p>

Chad: (Se va corriendo a la casa de sonny) SONNY, LO SIENTO, NO SABIA NADA, NO ESTABA PENSANDO, PERDONAME POR TODO  
>Sonny: (Desde la ventana) NO<br>Chad: Al menos dejame pasar para explicarte  
>Sonny: NO<br>Chad: (Sube la ventana) Porfavor escuchame (Ve que sonny ha estado llorando mucho)(Se empieza a preocupar mucho)  
>Sonny: NO, EMPEORASTE MI DIA<br>Chad: PORFAVOR  
>Sonny: NO<br>Chad: Porfavorcito (dice en una voz de bebe y con ojos de perrito)  
>Sonny: (lo ve)(piensa) *No me puedo resistir eso RAYOS*...BUENO, escuchare<br>Chad: Porfavor perdóname no sabias que te la estabas pasando mal porfavor perdoname!  
>Sonny: ...Solo the perdonare si haces lo que te diga que hagas, trato?<br>Chad: QU... bueno pues.  
>Sonny: Tu sabias que mi dia habia empeorado cuando recibi esa noticia y luego me averguenzas enfrente de TODA la escuela.<br>Chad: Que noticias? Dime  
>Sonny: Mis tios murieron en un accidente de auto en la mañana (llora)<br>Chad: (Sorprendidio) Oh mi dios perdoname no lo sabia (la consola) (la jala hacia un abrazo)  
>Sonny: (abraza de vuelta) Ahora estoy toda sola (llora)<br>Chad: No estas sola, tienes a Alex, Miley, Aly, Taylor, Emily y me tienes a mi (Sonrie)  
>Demi: Enserio?<br>Chad: Si, Podemos empezar de Nuevo como amigos?  
>Sonny: ...Si (Sonrie) y Chad?<br>Chad: Si?  
>Sonny: Me podrias soltar?<br>Chad: (Se sonroja) Oh si lo siento (La suelta) Perdon  
>Sonny: Esta bien<br>Chad: Bueno si necesitas que te console o alguna otra cosa solo llamame, ok? (Le da el numero de casa y de cellular ademas le da el correo)  
>Sonny: Gracias(Sonrie)<br>Chad: (Se le queda volteando a ver a sus ojos) Tienes los ojos mas hermosos, ojos grandes y cafes y la sonrisa mas hermosa, eres como mi brillo en la vida (Sonrie)  
>Sonny: De verdad peinsas eso? (se sonroja)<br>Chad: Si (aun volteando la a ver)  
>Sonny: Pero la ultima vez dijiste que tengo cara Muy fea (Se pone triste)<br>Chad: (Dandose cuenta de lo que dijo) uuh si lo se, fui un tonto porque tu eres la chava mas hermosa que he conocido y no mereces que te digan fea (Se sonroja) Bueno me tengo que ir adiós sonny!  
>Sonny: Adios Chad (Smiles) Se ve lindo cuando se sonroja<p>

MIENTRAS TANTO

Alex: Ese idiota de Chad  
>Mason: Hey Alex esperame<br>Alex: (Se sonroja) Hola Mason  
>Mason: (Se sonroja tambien) Hola, como estas?<br>Alex: Bien, pero un poco molesta de lo que hizo Chad Dylan Popper pero bien  
>Mason: (se rie) Se paso de la raya Chad, fue muy bajo.<br>Alex:Lo se verdad?  
>Mason:si... deberiamos de juntarnos y salir un dia<br>Alex: Si, aqui esta mi numero por si alguna vez quieres salir o algo asi llamame (Le das u numero)  
>Mason: Ok, aqui esta el mio (Le das u numero)<br>Alex: Genial, Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos  
>Mason: Adios (Piensa) *Es muy linda y hermosa*<br>Alex: (Se va) (Piensa) *Es tan guapo y tan lindo y tan dulce… ES PERFECTO*

MIENTRAS TANTO

Joe: Hey Taylor, estas ahi? (Tocando en su puerta)  
>Taylor: Hola joe (Sonrie)<br>Joe: Te ves linda tambien en eso (Sonrojada)  
>Taylor:Enserio? (sonrojado)<br>JoeSi...Bueno taylor quiero hablarte sobre algo importante  
>Taylor: Si, claro pasa<br>Joe: Gracias (Pasa)(Se sientan ambos en el sillon) Tus padres están en casa?  
>Taylor: No, fueron al supermercado<br>Joe: Oh, que bien esto lo hara menos incomodo  
>Taylor: Porque? (Confundida)<br>Joe: (La mira) Bueno creo que eres una chica asombrosa, y yo… me has gustado desde que nos conocimos …pero ahora se covirtio en amor asi es que.. TE AMO, QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA? (Sonrojado)  
>Taylor: (Sonrojada) Si, yo tambien tea mo desde que nos conocimos, si quiero ser tu novia!<br>Joe: Enserio?  
>Taylor: Si (Lo besa)<br>Joe: (Besa de vuelta)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonny: (Piensa) *Chad fue tan dulce y creo que me sonroje cuando me dijo todas esas cosas bonitos*  
>(Suena el timbre de la casa)<br>Sonny: Ahí voy. (Contesta la puerta)(Sonrie) Hola Alex  
>Alex: (La mira) Porque estas tan feliz? …NO DE QUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTES pero es raro verte toda deprimida luego toda feliz<br>Sonny: (Se rie) Es solo que Chad vino  
>Alex: ESE IDIOTA LO HIZO? QUE TE HIZO?<br>Sonny: Nada, solo vino a disculparse, me pregunto que le deberia de poner a hacer?  
>Alex: Que tal derramando mas leche en su cabello enfrente de toda la escuela en el descanso?<br>Sonny: Suena interesante… bueno hare eso, gracias Alex  
>Alex: De nada<br>Sonny: Quieres ver una pelicula?  
>Alex: Claro, cual?<br>Sonny: Monte Carlo (Princesa por accidente)!  
>Alex: OOH AMO ESA PELICULA!<br>Sonny: YO TAMBIEN!  
>Alex: Yo pondre la pelicula mientras tu .. (interrumpida)<br>Sonny: Hago las palomitas, ok no tardo  
>Alex: Ok (Pone la pelicula)<p>

3 MINUTOS DESPUES

Sonny: Aqui estan las palomitas ademas traje soda y dulces  
>Alex: Genial, vamos a ver la pelicula<br>Sonny: Ok

1 HORA DESPUES, A LA MITAD DE LA PELICULA  
>SUENA EL TELEFONO<p>

Sonny: Yo lo contesto  
>Alex: Ok<br>Sonny: Bueno?  
>?: Hola Sonny!<br>Sonny: Quien es?  
>?: Oh, Yo soy...<p>

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	6. Capitulo 6: Eres el Peor!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 6: Eres el Peor!**

Anteriormente

Sonny: Quien es?  
>?: Oh, Yo soy...<p>

Sonny: ...  
>?: Chad Dylan Cooper, tontita!<br>Sonny: AAAAAh ...ok...Hola Chad...ESPERA COMO CONSEGUSTE ESTE NUMERO!...Te llamas Dylan? (se rie)  
>Chad: Hey porque te ries (Hace berrinches)<br>Sonny: (Se rie) No, por nada, bueno, COMO RAYOS CONSEGUISTE ESTE NUMERO?  
>Chad: Hehe tengo contactos<br>Sonny: Bueno como sea, porque me estas llamando?  
>Chad: Para asegurarme si estas feliz o no, asi esque, estas feliz?<br>Sonny: (Se rie y rueda los ojos) Si Chad estoy feliz, gracias  
>Chad: (Se rie) De nada<br>Sonny: Adios (Cuelga)  
>Chad: Hey espera... (Sonny cuelga antes de que chad pueda decir algo)<br>Alex: Quien era?  
>Sonny: Era Chad<br>Alex: Porque? Y COMO RAYOS CONSUGUIO TU NUMERO?  
>Sonny: Solo llama para bromear y YO TAMPOCO SE hahaha<br>Alex: Haha, oye estoy pensando en decirle sobre mis sentimientos a Mason  
>Sonny: Por fin?<br>Alex: Si  
>Sonny: Buena Suerte<br>Alex: Gracias, bueno ya me tengo que ir adios sonny  
>Sonny: Adios Alex<p>

MIENTRAS TANTO

Miley: Hey nick,Puedo hablar ccontigo?  
>Nick: Si claro<br>Miley: Ok  
>Nick: y bueno?<br>Miley: Bueno esque…. Primero que nada, tienes novia?  
>Nick: No<br>Miley: Te gusta alguien?  
>Nick: ...Si, no me gusta, la amo<br>Miley: oh (se deprime) bueno perdon, y olvida lo que te iba a decir (Apunto de irse)  
>Nick: (agarra su brazo) Hey no me dejaste terminar<br>Miley: (Triste) Bueno continua  
>Nick: La persona que me gusta tiene pelo café, ojos verdes y la mas Hermosa y genial personalidad.<br>Miley: (Deprimida) Oh, quieres decir sonny?  
>Nick: ...NO TONTITA, me refiero a ti, te amo Miley, quieres ser mi novia?<br>Miley: (Sorprendida) Claro de que si (Sonrie)  
>Nick: Genial (la besa)<br>Miley: (besa de vuelta)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Alex: AA estoy bien nerviosa, le dire de mis sentimientos...bueno me ire a dormir (Se acuesta en la camay antes de que se vaya a dormer suena el teléfono) (Se levanta a contestar el telefono) Bueno?  
>Mason: Hola soy yo, Mason<br>Alex: Oh hola Mason (sonrie)  
>Mason: Hey me estaba preguntando si podria hablar contigo, te esperare en la fuente enfrente de la escuela<br>Alex: Ok, a que hora?  
>Mason: Mmmm antes de que suene el timbre<br>Alex: Ok, nos vemos, adios  
>Mason: adios(cuelga)<br>Alex: (cuelga) YAY (brinca de arriba para abajo) MAÑANA EN LA FUENTE LE DIRE SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS (Se va a dormir)

MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Sonny: (Se despierta y checa su celular)(nota que hay un mensaje sin leer)(lee el mensaje)

MENSAJE

Buenos Dias Sonny! Como dormiste? Yo dormi bien y me estaba preguntando si quieres que vayamos a la escuela juntos?  
>Chad Dylan Cooper<p>

Sonny: Ese tipo es tan… no se como decir pero es un tonto haha …(Responde)

RESPUESTA

Hola Chad, Buenos dias, dormi bien, gracias y si me gustaria caminar contigo a la escuela, tee stare esperando  
>Sonny<p>

Chad:SIII! Me tengo que alistar! (Se alista y corre hacia la casa de sonny)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonny: (Se alista) Listo, estoy lista

SUENA EL TIMBRE

Sonny:Ahi voy! (Abre la puerta y ve a chad parado ahi) Hola chad  
>Chad: Hola Sonny, estas lista?<br>Sonny: Si, solo dejame cerrar mi casa (cierra la puerta) listo!  
>Chad: Ok vamonos<br>Sony: Ok

MIENTRAS TANTO

Alex: Bueno estoy lista, ya me voy (se va)(llega a la escuela) Donde esta la fuente? (mira a su alrededor y encuentra la fuente y corre hacia ella)(se detiene antes de llegar) Donde esta Mason? (Ve a su alrededor y ve a Mason besandose con Tawni) Mason, esto es lo que me querias decir? TU BESANDO A TAWNI? Eres el peor, nunca mas me hables (se va llorando)  
>Sonny: (Ve toda la escena) OMD Chad tu amigo es un idiota, voy con alex, adios chad(corre persiguiendo a Alex)<br>Chad: Adios (camina hacia mason) eres muy bajo mason  
>Mason: no espera, ella me beso<br>Chad: Dile eso a Alex (Se va persiguiendo a sonny)  
>Mason: Tawni, PORQUE RAYOS ME BESASTE?<br>Tawni: Es porque te amo  
>Mason: Pero yo no te amo, yo amo a Alex (corre a encontrar a alex)<br>Tawni: Esa niña estupida, ME LAS PAGARAS ALEX, TU ME LAS PAGARAS!

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	7. Capitulo 7: Gracias!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 7: Gracias!**

Sonny: Hey Alex esperame!  
>Alex: (se para) SONNY, le iba a decir sobre mis sentimientos... y ahora no puedo por esa chica estupida... que voy a hacer?<br>Sonny: (la consola) los chicos estupidos como el no se merecen a alguien tan Hermosa, linda y dulce como tu ...no llores sobre un idiota; el no merece tus lagrimas.  
>Alex: ...tienes razon...gracias Sonny<br>Sonny: no hay problema, ahora seca tus lagrimas o lava tu cara porque sino la gente empezara rumores..  
>Alex: (sniff) Ok, vamos al baño?<br>Sonny: ok

EN EL BAÑO

Alex: (se ve en el espejo) (piensa) *Todos los momentos que vivimos juntos significaron nada para el? Soy la unica que penso que podria pasar algo entre nosotros?* (recuerda todos los momentos) (se pierde en sus pensamientos)  
>Sonny: (voltea a ver a Alex) Alex?<br>Alex: (no responde)  
>Sonny: Alex?<br>Alex: (no responde)  
>Sonny: AAAAALLLLLEEEEEEX?<br>Alex: (brinca tantito) perdon, me hablaste?  
>Sonny: (rueda los ojos) Estas...estas bien?<br>Alex: ...si, como no podria estarlo? (sigue triste)(le sale una lagrima del ojo)  
>Sonny: ...<br>Alex: Es solo que (con una sonrisa pero llorando)... Soy una idiota por pensar que alguien como el podria estar con alguien como yo (llora)  
>Sonny: (la abraza)<br>Alex: (sorprendida y un poco sonrojada) (la abraza pero sigue llorando)  
>Sonny: Alex, eres alguien muy especial para mi, no llores por algo asi porque me pone triste a mi tambien, sigue peleando hasta que consigas algo mejor y se feliz porque yo siempre estare contigo...SIEMPRE (Sonrie ampliamente)<br>Alex: (Se sonroja y sonrie)si, gracias de nuevo Sonny!  
>Sonny: De nada...cambiando de tema, ayudame para pensar en un castigo para Chad!<br>Alex: Porque?  
>Sonny: Bueno recuerdas cuando Chad me avergonzo enfrente de toda la escuela?<br>Alex: Si?  
>Sonny: Bueno cuando vino a pedir disculpas, me ofrecio su numero de telefono, su e-mail y me dijo que puedo tener mi venganza pidiendole que haga lo que yo quiera! Pero no se que decirle que haga asi esque ayudame!<br>Alex: ok (piensa) *Ahora que Sonny me dijo que Chad le dio su telefono y su e-mail entonces es obvio que a Chad le gusta Sonny*

MIENTRAS TANTO

Chad: Me pregunto que tiene Sonny en mente de que haga...(piensa) *Ala mejor cosas pervertidas?* (Se sonrie a si mismo)  
>Joe: Hey Chad<br>Chad: Oh hey que hay?  
>Joe: Adivina que?<br>Chad: dejame pensar...me rindo, dime  
>Joe: (rueda los ojos y se ries) Taylor ya es mi novia!<br>Chad: (levanta sus manos al aire)POR FIN! (Se rie)  
>Joe: Si lo se, verdad?<br>Chad: Si, bien para ti, tus sueños se han hecho realidad (sonrie)  
>Joe: Despues se te hara realidad a ti también!<br>Chad: De que hablas?  
>Joe: Awww andale, se que amas a Sonny, es tan obvio<br>Chad: (Se sonroja)...Bueno de todas maneras, estoy esperando a que Sonny me diga mi castigo  
>Joe: Por?<br>Chad: Por cuando la avergonze enfrente de TODA la escuela  
>Joe:...oh lo recuerdo, eres el peor chad (le da una palmadita en la espalda)<br>Chad: Pero me va a perdonar si hago el castigo que me pondrá  
>Joe: oh...Bueno, buena suerte voy a buscar a Taylor! (Se va)<br>Chad:Adios! (Piensa)*Deseo ser asi con Sonny... WHOA, que bueno que solo lo pense y no lo dije en voz alta*  
>Nick: Hey Chad<br>Chad: Yo que hay?  
>Nick: Adivina que?<br>Chad: (piensa)*Esto de nuevo?* Miley ya es tu novia?  
>Nick: (sorprendido) Como lo sabes?<br>Chad: Solo adivine (Piensa) *Es porque lo mismo paso no hace mucho* Bien, por ti!  
>Nick: Gracias Chad! Y no deberia tardar mucho para que pase contigo y Sonny!<br>Chad: PORQUE TODOS DICEN ESO? (Sonrojado)  
>Nick: Pos porque la amas, bueno ya me voy, adios!(Se va)<br>Chad: Adios! Me pregunto porque no ha sonado el timbre

(Suenan las bocinas)

Speaker: "Escuchen todos, las clases empezaran un poco tarde debido a ciertas circunstancias, gracias "  
>Chad: Oh entonces por eso... GENIAL!<p>

MIENTRAS TANTO

Alex: Si ya se que, puedes decirle que diga algo enfrente de toda la escuela pero tiene que ser algo vergonzoso!  
>Sonny: Y que seria eso?<br>Alex: (Piensa) *Ok esto la hara* que tal si grita que te ama?  
>Sonny: ...Esa es muy Buena idea, y seria vergonzoso... GRACIAS ALEX, ESTO LA HARA<br>Alex: no hay problema, ok vamos a decirle!...beuno no te espero en tu casillero  
>Sonny: ok<p>

CON CHAD

Sonny: CHAD!  
>Chad: Si?<br>Sonny: Ya se que ponerte de castigo  
>Chad: Ok dimelo (Asustado de oirlo)<br>Sonny: Vas a decir que me AMAS enfrente de toda la ecuela, claro esto sera una mentira pero tienes que hacerlo que suene real, trato?  
>Chad:...<p>

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4-Sugerencias?<strong>


	8. Capitulo 8: Molestando!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 8: Molestando!**

Sonny: Vas a decir que me AMAS enfrente de toda la ecuela, claro esto sera una mentira pero tienes que hacerlo que suene real, trato?

Chad:...

Sonny: Alguna objecion?

Chad:… (Piensa)*SI, hay un GRAN problema, porque asi me siento sobre ti, bueno al menos no será tan difícil…..QUIEN BROMEAS, CLARO QUE SERA DIFICIL* Bueno, lo hare.

Sonny: Ok (Piensa) *QUE? Pense que iba a objecionar o almenos a insister; Mm voy a ver si se arrepiente…* Hey Chad, estas seguro de que lo quieres hacer?

Chad: Si, te lo prometi de todas maneras, Porque preguntas?

Sonny: No, por nada es solo que…bueno te has puesto a penar que habran MUCHAS personas, y claro, pondran toda la atencion en ti, SOLO en ti

Chad: Esta bien, lo puedo manejar (Piensa) *Creo…*

Sonny: Y la gente se reira de ti! (Piensa) *Se esta resistiendo! Esto se esta poniendo divertido!*

Chad: No me importaria (Piensa) *Que rayos le pasa? Acaso piensa que soy TAN débil?*

Sonny: Y pondran cosas en tu casillero!

Chad: PONDRAN COSAS EN MI CASI..quiero decir, supongo que lo soportare (Piensa) *Pondran cosas en mi casillero?...Eso es raro *

Sonny: Y pondran cosas en tu butaca!

Chad: Puedo limpiar mi butaca

Sonny: Va a ser dificil!

Chad: Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, si sera dificil y problematico para pararme enfrente de todos y decir eso (Piensa) *Y muy vergonzoso*, y mejor creo que…(Interrumpido)

Sonny: (Interrumpe a Chad) Si lo se, no tenias porque aceptar este castigo, pero porque soy Buena persona y tendre sympatia contigo asi es.. (Interrumpida)

Chad: (Interrumpe a Sonny) SI LO HARE!

Sonny:QUEE?

Chad: Dije que si lo hare (Sonrojado)

Sonny: Si se lo que dijiste pero, estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? (Lo interroga)

Chad: Si lo hare!

Sonny: Enserio que estas seguro? (Apunto de reirse)

Chad: QUE SI LO HARE, RAYOS! (Un poco enojado)

Sonny: (Se rie)

Chad: (Sonrojado) De que te ries?

Sonny: Me rio de ti, ya sabia que si lo harias, solo me estaba divertiendo molestandote par aver sit e enojabas y gritabas sobre ello (Se rie mas)

Chad: (MUY sonrojado) No es gracioso! (Hace un berrinche)

Sonny: Oh el niño chiquito esta triste! (Se rie)

Chad: Eres cruel (Hace berrinche)

Sonny: Oh creo que el Sr. Sonriente no se ha levantado,… vamos a despertarlo (Le hace cosquillas a Chad)

Chad: (Se rie) OK, OK el Sr. Sonriente ya se levanta! (Sonriendo)

Sonny: Bien

SUENA LA CAMPANA

Chad: Bueno vamonos a clase, ya que tenemos las siguientes..(Checa horario) 3 clases juntos! (Sonriendo)

Sonny: (Sonrie) Ok, entonces vamonos!

AMBOS SE VAN A CLASE

Sonny: …RAYOS

Chad: Que pasa?

Sonny: Me olvide de Alex (Hace berrinche)

Chad:….ESTAS LOCA? COMO SE TE PUEDE OLVIDAR SOBRE ELLA?...Te esperare aqui, ve por ella (Dandole palmaditas en la espalda)

Sonny: Ok, Gracias! (Sonrie ampliamente)

Chad: (Se sonroja y voltea hacia otro lado para cubrirse) Si, si, solo apurate!

Sonny: Ok (Se va)

Chad: Rayos (Piensa) *Es muy linda …..No puedo resistir!*

MIENTRAS TANTO

Alex: Se esta tardando mucho, el timbre ya sono, vamos a llegar tarde

Sonny: ALEX, ALEX, Perdon que me tarde mucho, esque me estaba divertiendo molestando a Chad

Alex: Si lo se, es divertido molestarlo, verdad?

Sonny: Si, se ve lindo sonrojado(giggles)

Alex:…..Te gusta?

Sonny: QUE? Claro de que no, solo pienso que se ve lindo cuadno se sonroja y es buen chico … ya cuando lo conoces!; bueno me pregunto porque me esta hablando aunque el sea popular y yo no, además me odiaba al principio, yo también lo odiaba, pero ya cuando lo conoci, cambie de opicion

Alex: Cierto, tienes razon, porque haria eso? (sonriendo malvadamente) (Piensa) *Es porque tea ma mensa *

Sonny: Ahora vamonos a clase, o llegaremos tarde

Alex: ok (se van)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Chad: Rayos, porque tarda tanto…(ve a Sonny y a Alex y sonrie) hey chicas, vámos, llegaremos tarde

Sonny: Ok

Alex: Ok (sonrie malvadamente) (Piensa) *Chad sornio cuando vio venir a Sonny, Sonny es bien densa para notar que Chad le gusta..bueno no, LA AMA, ES TAN DENSA*

LLEGAN A CLASE

Maestra: Bueno clase, bayan con sus parejas

Sonny: Ahi viene Chad (dice en voz baja)(Se sonroja) (Piensa) *Porque me estoy sonrojando? Solo estuvimos juntos cuando hicimos el proyecto…OMD TRAJE EL PROYECTO?*…(Suspira panickeada)(Checa su mochila y ve su proyecto)(exhala en relajacion) que bueno, si traje el proyecto, pensé que se me había olvidado

Chad: Que estas buscando tan desesperadamente?

Sonny: Es solo que estaba checando si habia traido el proyecto y… (interrumpida)

Chad: (Interrumpe a Sonny) LO TRAJISTE?

Sonny: (Brinca poquito) Si lo traje, phew (Exhala en relajacion)

Chad: Ok, que bueno

Maestra: Clase traiganme sus proyectos, y los revisare; aunque habia dicho que lo iba a revisar en 3 semanas, pero pense que 1 semana era suficiente

Chad: Yo lo llevo (agarra el proyecto y se lo lleva a la maestro) aquí esta

Maestra: Bueno esto es inesperado, Chad Dylan Cooper por fin hace la tarea

Chad: Tsk, siempre la hago

Maestra: Dile eso a tu boleta de calificaciones

Chad: (Aprieta los dientes del enojo) Ok

Alex: (Agarra el proyecto y se lo lleva a la maestra) Aquí esta maestra

Maestra: Muy bien. Estas bien Alex?

Alex: Si, Porque preguntas? (Deprimida)

Maestra: Es solo que te noto un poco deprimida (Preocupada)

Alex: Si, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse maestra (Deprimida)

Maestra: Preocuparse por sus alumnos, es uno de los deberes de los maestros (sonrie)

Alex: Gracias (Sonrie debilmente)

Sonny: (viendo de lejos) No esta bien (Preocupada)

Chad: Es ese idiota (voltea a ver a sonny)…. Hey Sonny (interrumpido)

Sonny: (interrumpe a Chad) Podrias hablar con el y averiguar sobre esta situacion? Porfavor!

Chad: (se rie levemente) La verdad, te iba a decir eso

Sonny: MUCHAS GRACIAS CHAD! (lo abraza)

Chad: (Sonrojado) N-no, n-no hay p-problema (piensa) *Esta empezando a hacer calor aqui, y me estoy poniendo nervioso*

Sonny: (Sonrie) estas bien Chad? Estas tartamudeando (Preocupada)

Chad: (Sonrojado) Estoy bien, solo que esta haciendo mucho calor aqui, y ademas sobre lo de Mason, también estoy preocupado, Mason también se ve deprimido (Mira a Mason)

Sonny: (Voltea a ver a Mason) si, creo que tienes razon

Chad: Ok, hablare con el saliendo de la escuela, asi esque tu escondete algun lugar cerca para que oigas todo, oh y trae a Alex para que pueda oir también

Sonny: Ok

DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA

Chad: Hey Mason, Dime TODO lo que paso en ese dia

Mason: Bueno….

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	9. Capitulo 9: TE AMO!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 9: TE AMO!**

Anteriormente

Chad: Hey Mason, Dime TODO lo que paso en ese dia

Mason: Bueno….

Chad: Bueno?

Mason: Bueno anoche llame a Alex porque le tenia que decir que la amo desde que la conoci

Chad: Si? PORFIN, y luego?

Mason: Pos decidi decirle major el dia siguiente en persona, y le dije que me viera el dia siguiente en la fuente enfrente de la escuela antes de entrar a la escuela

Chad: ok, luego?

Mason: Cuando la estaba esperando el dia siguiente, derrepente Tawni camino hacia mi y me dijo que me ama, pero la rechaze porque le dije que amo a Alex y derrepente ME BESO y me la trate de quitar pero la chava es mas fuerte de lo que parece (dice un poco enojado)

Chad: Woah

Mason: Lo se y despues vi a Alex parade ahi gritandome cosas, llorando y que salio corriendo, la iba a perseguir me la Tawni me habia agarrado el brazo y como dije la chava es fuerte (dijo casi llorando) nunca quise que viera eso, tenia planeado decirle sobre mis sentimientos por ella y despues besarla y pedirle que si quiere ser mi novia (deprimido) bueno me tengo que ir porque no puedo seguir contándote ni siquiera pensar en esto solo me hara llorar (se va)

Chad: adios Mason (Voltea a ver al suelo y despues se da la vuelta) hey Sonny, Alex ya pueden salir  
>Sonny: (sorprendida) ok (agarrando el brazo de Alex)<p>

Alex: (tambien sorprendida) OH MI DIOS (se cubre la boca y llora) tengo que hablar con el (apunto de irse pero sonny le agarra el brazo)

Sonny: Ahora no Alex, mañana, necesitas descansar

Alex: Bueno

Sonny: Bueno Chad creo que ya nos vamos, vienes con nosotras?

Chad: Claro

MIENTRAS TANTO

Ashley: ESA MALDITA SONNY ME LAS PAGARA….primero necesito planear algo para que desaparezca esa mocosa

Tawni: Que estas haciendo Ash?

Ashley: Estoy planeando algo para deshacerme de Sonny y tener de vuelta a Chad

Tawni: Vamos a trabajar juntas, porque me quiero deshacer de esa cucaracha y su amiga, y conseguir a Mason para mi misma

Ashley: Genial, pero necesitamos a una persona mas, sigamos buscando

Tawni: Ok

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>EL SIGUIENTE DIA<p>

Alex: Tengo que ir a la escuela y encontrar a Mason! (Se levanta y se alista)(Se va a la escuela)

EN LA ESCUELA

Mason: Esto es inutil (oye algo)

Alex: MASON, MASON, MASON ESPERAME!

Mason: (Se pone contento con solo verla y sonrie) Alex, perdon por TODO, a mi no me gusta tawni, TE AMO A TI, QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

Alex: (Se rie levemente) Te perdono, escuche tu explicacion ayer

Mason: Cuando?

Alex: Cuando hablaste con Chad, me estaba escondiendo detras de un arbusto

Mason: (Se sonroja) Oh…. De todas maneras, quieres ser mi novia? TE AMO

Alex: (Se rie) Claro que quiero, yo tambien te amo (Lo abraza)

Mason: (Sonrie ampliamente, la abraza y la gira) Yay!Genial! Gracias!

Alex: Haha, perdon por no creerte antes

Mason: Con tal de que me perdones, esta bien, ademas no estoy enojado, tu estas enojada?

Alex: Ya no lo estoy (Sonrie)

Mason: Tienes los ojos mas hermosos y una Hermosa sonrisa (Se inclina hacia ella para besarla)

Alex: Gracias (dice viendolo a sus ojos)( Se inclina hacia el para besarlo)(Lo besa )

Mason: (Besa de vuelta y la abraza)

SUENA EL TIMBRE  
>MIENTRAS TANTO<p>

Sonny: Hey chad, estas ocupado hoy en la tarde?

Chad: No,porque preguntas?

Sonny: Es solo que me estaba comiendo un muffin y en el paquete venian 2 boletos de cine par aver la de Amanecer, le iba a preguntar a Alex pero la vi besando a Mason y pos pense que estaba ocupada, y las otras chicas tambien estan ocupadas, y pos tu eres el único que me falto preguntas asi es que, quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Chad: Si, creo que tengo libre (PIENSA) *YAY, WOOHOO ESTO ES GENIAL*

Sonny: Entonces, orita en el cine a las 7:00pm, ok?

Chad: Si, ok (Emocionado pero escondiendolo)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Ashley: Los voy a perseguir, y tambien traere a alguien para que robe a Sonny de Chad…

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	10. Capitulo 10: Te ves increible!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 10: Te ves increible!**

Anteriormente

Ashley: Los voy a perseguir, y tambien traere a alguien para que robe a Sonny de Chad…

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA<p>

Sonny: Bueno, vamos Chad, vamos a la casa juntos (sonrie)

Chad: Ok, Estoy justo atras de ti

Sonny: Aja, si como no (Rueda los ojos)

Chad: Bueno, estoy justo ALADO de ti

Sonny: Eso esta mejor

Chad: Bueno, debo traer dinero al cine?

Sonny: DUH por claro (se rie levemente)

Chad: Bueno

Sonny: Bueno

Chad: Bien

Sonny: Bien

Chad: Asi que estamos bien?

Sonny: Oh estamos MUY BIEN! (se rie levemente)

LLEGAN A SU CASA

Chad: (Camina hacia la casa de Sonny) Bueno aqui estamos, nos vemos orita!

Sonny: Ok, adios! (se va adentro y cierra la puerta)

Chad: Adios! (Se va a su casa)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Ashley: Asi es que te la vas a robar, ok?

?: Bueno, pero es fea?

Ashley: Porque preguntas?

?: Bueno pos porque no me quiero enamorar de ella

Ashley: (Rueda los ojos) No me importa, bueno si es fea, lo haras?

?: Si, si, si como sea, es a las 7, verdad?

Ashley: Si, bueno orita nos vemos (se va)

?: Adios!

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>A LAS 6:45PM<p>

Sonny: Que me ponder?….. oh ya se que ponerme…(Suena el celular) Hola?

Alex: Hola, que pasa? What'cha doing?

Sonny: Estaba apunto de alistarme

Alex: Para que?

Sonny: Voy al cine con Chad

Alex: Enserio?

Sonny: Si, te iba a invitar a ti pero, te vi en la mañana besando a Mason, y pos sopuse que ibas a estar ocupada, ademas le pregunte a las chicas y dijieron que tambien estabas ocupadas, y Chad era el unico disponible asi esque solo lo invite y acepto.

Alex: (Sonrojada) Bueno…..buena suerte!

Sonny:Gracias? (Un poco confundida)

Alex: Olvidalo, solo alistate pues….Bueno Adios! (Cuelga)

Sonny: Ok, adios (cuelga)(se levanta a bañarse)(Sale vistiendo una blusa roja, jeans negros y botas cafes)(Voltea a ver al reloj y ve que son las 6:50pm)

SUENA EL TIMBRE

Sonny: Ahí voy! (Abre la puerta, solo par aver a Chad parado ahi mirandola con la boca abierta)

Chad: WOAH! Te ves increible! (Sonrojado)

Sonny: Gracias, tu tampoco te ves tan mal, bueno vamonos

Chad: Ok

MIENTRAS TANTO

Ashley: Estas listo, Tony?

Tony: Si, estoy listo!

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	11. Capitulo 11: Vine por ti!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 11: Vine por ti! **

Anteriormente

Ashley: Estas listo, Tony?

Tony: Si, estoy listo!

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CINE

Sonny: Yay, ya no puedo esperar! Esto es tan emocionante!

Chad: (Rodando los ojos y sonrojado) Sonny, es solo un puesto de helados (Se rie levemente)

Sonny: Lo se, pero es tan EMOCIONANTE (Se rie levemente mientras brinca de arriba para abajo)

Chad: (Se rie levemente) Ok, lindo (Se rie levemente)

Sonny: (Se sonroja) Ha-ha muy chistoso

Chad: Que sabor quieres?

Sonny: Vainilla! (Dice felizmente)

Chad: Ok (Mira al sujeto que atiende al puesto de helados) Uno de vainilla y el otro de chocolate

Sujeto de las nieves: Aqui tienes (le da las nieves)

Chad: Gracias hermano (le da la nieve a Sonny) Aqui tienes Sonny!

Sonny: GRACIAS! (Sonrie ampliamente)

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>VIENDO DE LEJOS<p>

Tony: Asi es que, esa es Sonny? (Mira a Sonny y sonrie) Creo que disfrutare esto

Ashley: Asi esque, si lo haras?

Tony: Claro,…..y cuando consigua a Sonny, podre quedarme con ella, verdad?

Ashley: Porque preguntas?

Tony: Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ella

Ashley: ENSERIO? AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?

Tony: Si (se le queda viendo a Sonny)

Ashley: Los hombres son increibles (rueda los ojos)

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON SONNY & CHAD

Chad: Bueno, vamonos

Sonny: Ok

VAN AL CINE  
>DESPUES DE LA PELICULA<p>

Chad: Eso fue…..genial

Sonny: Lo se, ya no puedo esperar a la siguiente parte

Chad: Cual parte te gusto mas?

Sonny: Bueno…. Me gusta la parte en la que revive y se convierte en vampiro

Chad: Si

Sonny: Y.. que hacemos ahora?

Chad: Orita vengo, voy al baño a hace- (Interrumpido)

Sonny: (interrumpe a Chad) CON MENOS detalles, solo ve, aqui te esperare

Chad: Oh cierto, Ok

Sonny: Es tan tontito (Se rie levemente) (Luego choca con alguien) hey fijate (se voltea par aver al sujeto)

Ton y: Oh, perdon no te vi (la mira a los ojos) oh hola Sonny

Sonny: TONY? QUE HACES AQUI! (Lo abraza)

Tony: Hehe, vine hacia aca (abraza de vuelta)

Sonny: Porque?

Tony: Para conquistarte (se inclina hacia ella)

Sonny: D-de q-que estas h-hablando? (dsitraida por sus ojos)

Tony: Quiero decir que, te amo Sonny (la besa)

Sonny: (lo empuja)(sonrojada) tuviste tu oportunidad, pero la desperdiciaste, y ahora si me disculpas me ire con chad (se va corriendo, sonrojada)

Tony: Di lo que quieras, pero tu seras mia (se va con ashley)

Ashley: asi que, conoces a Sonny? (sorprendida)

Tony: Si, antes le gustaba, pero ahora estoy detras de ella (sonríe malvadamente)

Ashley: Tue res secretamente malvado, seras muy util para mi, y presiento que nos la vamos a llevar muy bien

Tony: Si

MIENTRAS TANTO

Chad: Lista para irte?

Sonny: Si (mirando al suelo)

Chad: Que pasa? (preocupado )

Sonny: Nada, no te preocupes, ahora vámonos

Chad: Bueno

SE VAN, TOMAN UN TAXI Y LLEGAN A CASA

Sonny: Bueno, ya llegamos (llegan a la casa de Sonny)

Chad: Si, nos vemos luego

Sonny: Ok, gracias por venir conmigo!

Chad: No hay problema, cuando quieras!

Sonny: Adios! (Empieza a abrir la puerta)(Pero ve que Chad aun esta parado ahi)

Chad: (Mira a Sonny, y sonrie)

Sonny: Que quieres?

Chad: No te estas olvidando de algo? (apunta a su cachete)

Sonny: (se rie levemente y rueda los ojos) Si, lo estoy, aparentemente (Lo besa en la mejilla)

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	12. Capitulo 12: Chico Nuevo!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 12: Chico Nuevo!**

EN EL SIGUENTE DIA

Tony: Ok, que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Ashley: Bueno tienes que conquistarla, justo como lo hiciste la ultima vez

Tony: Ok esto sera facil

Ashley: Oh y asegurate de enamorarla de ti para que tenga de Nuevo a mi chad!

Tony: Ok

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonny: Alex, adivina que? (Con cara triste)

Alex: Que? (preocupada)

Sonny: Bueno recuerdas cuando te dije sobre el chico que me gustaba antes de venir aqui?

Alex:Siiii? (Un poco confundida pero preocupada)

Sonny: Bueno, el esta aqui

Alex: QUE?

Sonny: Si, lo vi ayer, en el cine y el…..(pone una cara triste)

Alex: QUE TE HIZO ESE IDIOTA?

Sonny: El me beso (le sale una lagrima del ojo)

Alex: Ese idiota me las va a pagar, no te preocupes, yo te protegere (Sonrie y la abraza)

Sonny: Gracias

Alex: No hay problema!

SUENA EL TIMBRE  
>SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA CLASE DE HISTORIA<p>

Chad: Hey Sonny! (Sonrie)

Sonny: Hey Chad! (sonrie ampliamente)

Chad: (Se sonroja y se voltea hacia el otro lado para cubrirlo) Bueno hay que sentarnos

Sonny: Bien

Chad: Bien

Sonny: Bueno

Chad: Bueno

Sonny: Asi que estamos bien?

Chad: Oh estamos MUY bien! (se rie)

Sonny: (se rie levemente) y…. te gusto el beso?

Chad: (Se sonroja por pensarlo) Si, si, supongo que estuvo bien

Sonny: Haha te estas sonrojando!

Chad: No lo estoy

Sonny: Si lo estas

Chad: No

Sonny: Si

Chad: NO

Sonny: SI

Chad: NO

Sonny: NO

Chad: SI

Sonny: HA lo admitiste! (se rie)

Chad: Bueno eso es injusto, y ademas….. bueno me rindo

Sonny: Yay gane! (aplaude felizmente)

Maestra: Clase hoy tenemos un Nuevo estudiante, pasale!

Tony: Ok, hey chicos soy Tony!

Girls: HOla! (sonrien coqueteadamente y se sonrojan)

Boys: Ugh, Rayos (reniegan y se quejan)

Sonny: Oh por dios

Chad: No me digas que tambien tu piensas que es guapo? Porque yo estoy aqui y soy mas guapo y esto pue- (interrumpido por Sonny)

Sonny: (interrumpe a Chad) ESO no es, es solo que …. Sabes que? Mejor olvidalo

Chad: Porque? Tu dijiste "Oh por dios" y eso claramente di- (interrumpido)

Sonny: (Interrumpe a Chad) DIJE QUE LO OLVIDES

Chad: (Preocupado) BIEN

Sonny: BIEN

Chad: BUENO

Sonny: BUENO

Chad: ASI QUE ESTAMOS BIEN?

Sonny: Oh estamos MUY BIEN!

Chad: Bueno si quieres o necesitas my ayuda o….. algo, solo dime, ok?

Sonny: Ok, gracias Chad

Chad: No hay problema!

Maestra: Hey la pareja de ahi (apunta hacia Chad y Sonny) dejen de coquetear y pongan atención

Chad y Sonny: (Ambos sonrojados) Perdon maestra

Maestra: Y ya le he dicho antes, que me digan Sra. Perla

Chad y Sonny: Si, lo sentimos mae- quiero decir Sra. Perla

Ms. Perla: Bueno, Sonny hazle un tour alrededor de la escuela al joven Tony

Sonny: QUE?

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	13. Capitulo 13: UNA CITA!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 13: UNA CITA?**

ANTERIORMENTE

Sra. Perla: Bueno, Sonny hazle un tour alrededor de la escuela al joven Tony

Sonny: QUE?

Sra. Perla: Tu me oiste, dale a tony un tour de la escuela, no hay objeciones

Sonny: RAYOS, odio esto! (Suspira y se sienta)

Chad: (Viendola, preocupado)(Piensa) *Rayos, esto tiene algo malo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, mejor los espiare…. NO SEAS UN ACOSADOR CHAD,…..pero esto es serio, estoy preocupado*

EN EL DESCANSO

Sonny: Ok, hagamos el tour, tony (sonrie falsamente)

Tony: Oye, me estas tratando muy diferente comparado a la ultima vez cuando te me confesaste, hablame bonito (la mira a los ojos y le coquetea)

Sonny: (Se sonroja y se rie levemente)(Luego recuerda la ultima vez) Ok continuemos (se va)

Tony: Ok, Hermosa (la sigue)

Sonny: Asi es que aqui esta la cafeteria (le enseña la cafeteria)

Tony: Lo que quiero conocer es ati! (le agarra la barbilla y la besa)

Sonny: (Lo empuja)

Tony: (La besa de Nuevo)(Le pega un borrador de pizarron en la cabeza) Oww

EN EL LADO DE CHAD

Chad: (Se esconde detras del muro)(Piensa) *RAYOS, Le avente el borrador de pizarron por accidente. Mis manos reaccionaron por su mismo. Derrepente me enoje mucho cuando ese tipo de "Tony" beso a MI sonny. Que me esta ocurriendo?*

DEVUELTA AL LADO DE SONNY

Sonny: Que pasa?

Tony: Me pego un borrador de pizarron (sobándose la cabeza)

Sonny: Enserio? (Mira y ve a chad esconderse) Oh, bueno continuemos

Tony: Pero me duele mi cabeza. Tu eres la única que me puede curar

Sonny: QUE? COMO?

Tony: Besando mi cabeza

Sonny: (Rueda los ojos) Continuemos

Tony: Bueno yo prefiero que me digas todo lo que me dijiste en ese dia

Sonny: Cual dia? (Sonrojada)

Tony: El dia en el que te conesaste, ame las cosas que me dijiste

Sonny: (Piensa) *Se que esta mintiendo, desde entonces no le he creeido en nada de lo que dice* No lo creo, tu rompiste mi corazón

Tony: Pero he cambiado, y ahora te amo (la abraza)

Sonny: Y-yo tambien, mis sentimientos no han cambaido (lo abraza)

Tony: (le guñe el ojo a Ashley en vista)

Ashley: (Deletrea con la boca pero sin voz) Buen trabajo

Tony: (Tambien le deletrea con la boca pero sin voz) Gracias

Sonny: M-me gustas

Tony: A mi tambien

MIENTRAS TTANTO  
>VIENDO DESDE LEJOS<p>

Alex: QUE? Omd, esta abrazando a tony, algo esta pasando, pero esto lastimara los sentimientos de Chad

Mason: Pero esto no era parte del plan, verdad?

Alex: Claro de que no, ahora el plan esta arruinado

Mason: Espera, Ashley y tawni, tienen una cara de…maldad

Alex: Oh enserio (mira a Ashley y tawni) tienes razon (besa a mason) eres un genio y un observador, te amo

Mason: yo tambien te amo

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonny: Bueno aqui esta el baño, y aqui esta el baño, y ..…bueno vamos a comer algo, nose tu pero yo tengo mucha hambre (camina hacia la cafetería)

Tony: Ok (la persigue)

Sonny: Bueno, que piensas sobre esta escuela?

Tony: Pienso que esta bien, porque tu estas aqui

Sonny: aww Te amo

Tony: (La abraza por detras) Que piensas si vamos a una cita?

Sonny: UNA CITA?

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	14. Capitulo 14: Que piensas de Chad?

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)! AQUI ESTA EL VERDADERO CAPITULO 14!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 14: Que piensas de Chad? **

ANTERIORMENTE

Tony: (La abraza por detras) Que piensas si vamos a una cita?

Sonny: UNA CITA?

Tony: Si, una cita! Quieres?

Sonny: CLARO DE QUE QUIERO! (emocionada)

Tony: Genial, Te recogere a las 8:00, esta noche, esta bien?

Sonny: Si

Tony: Bueno me tengo que ir, adios Sonny, nos vemos orita en la noche (se va)

Sonny: Adios

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>TONY VA CON ASHLEY &amp; TAWNI<p>

Tony: Listo, ire a en una cita con ella esta noche

Ashley: Hey tengo una pregunta..

Tony: Cual?

Ashley: De verdad te gusta, o como dijiste con ella, la amas?

Tony: Que? Claro de que no, solo la quiero porque es GUAPISIMA, y la tengo que hacer MIA, hare cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla MIA

Tawni: Eso es Genial, pero cuando le haremos algo a Alex, tengo que tener a mi Mason de vuelta, hablando de eso Sonny parece estar mas enamorada de Chad que de ti, Tony, sin ofender

Tony: Enserio? Entonces tengo que trabajar rapido

Ashley: Si

MIENTRAS TANTO

Alex: (Corre hacia Chad) CHAD! Tienes que detener a Sonny

Chad: Porque? (deprimido)

Mason: Porque va a ir en una cita con Tony, y digamos que no tienen un buen pasado, y ademas vimos a Ashley y Tawni con una cara malvada!

Chad: Pero ella ama a Tony, que no oiste su conversacion? (deprimido)

Alex: No, esatbamos muy lejos para poder escucharlo y tu tambien lo estabas ….ESPIASTE EN ELLOS?

Chad: Bueno, si no podia resistir (sonrojado)

Mason: Podrias hacerlo mas obvio? (Sarcastico) **[A/N: Una tipica frase, no lo creen?]**

Chad: No, porque sino Sonny se enterara

Mason: (Suspira y rueda los ojos) Olvidalo

MIENTRA TANTO  
>DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA, A LAS 7:45<p>

Sonny: Me pregunto que me ponder, oh ya se que (se va a tomar un baño y sale vistiendo una blusa negra con una jaqueta negra sin mangas con rayas cafes, unos jeans blancos, unas botas negras y un sombrero negro)**[Ropa en mi perfil]** creo que esto esta bien

SUENA LA CAMPANA

Sonny: (contesta la puerta) Hey tony!

Tony: Hola, t eves Hermosa! (sonriendo) (el esta usando una playera negra con una jaqueta negra y unos jeans azules)**[Ropa en mi perfil]**

Sonny: Tu tambien

Tony: Lista para irte?

Sonny: Si (van a un restaurant)

AMBOS NO SABEN QUE ESTAN SIENDO SEGUIDOS

Chad: Rayos, que afortunado, es un mugroso idiota afortunado

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>TERMINANDO SU CITA, ENFRENTE DE SU CASA<p>

Tony: Y que piensas sobre ese tipo, Chad?

Sonny: Bueno que es chido, porqeue lo preguntas?

Tony: Bueno yo opino que es un idiota, deja de juntarte con el

Sonny: Que? El no es un idiota, el es lindo, guapo, cuidadoso, chistoso, y …oh dios (Piensa) *Oh mi dios, lo acabo de describirlo? Bueno pos de verdad creo todas esas cosas de el, y creo que m-me g-gusta* No me puedes ordenar, yo me juntare con el si yo quiero

Tony: Lo se, pero tu me amas a mi, verdad?

Sonny: Si (Piensa)*Creo* (apunto de besarlo cuando alguien la llama)

Chad: Hey Sonny, que onda? (interrumpiendolos)

Tony: Bueno me tengo que ir, adios Sonny (se va)

Sonny: Que? Espe- (Se va antes de que ella pueda decir algo)

Chad: Y que onda?

Sonny: QUE ONDA? (enojada) arruinaste mi cita, estaba apunto de besarlo

Chad: Pero estaban enfrente de tu casa, por cierto t eves hermosisima

Sonny: Oh gracias, BUENO, porque hiciste eso idiota?

Chad: Bueno pos porque …..no te puedo decir, no lo entenderas

Sonny: QUE QUIERES DE- (Es interrumpida por los labios de Chad)

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	15. Capitulo 15: Se mi Novia?

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 15: Se mi Novia? **

ANTERIORMENTE

Chad: Bueno porque …..No te puedo decir, no lo entenderas

Sonny: QUE QUIERES DECIR CO- (Interrumpida por los labios de Chad)

Sonny: (Tiene sus ojos abiertos, pero los cierra y lo besa de vuelta)(Piensa) *PORQUE ME ESTA BEANDO? Pero me gusta ….OH MI DIOS, entonces eso significa que lo amo? A-amo a Chad*

Chad: (Rompe el beso) Lo siento, es solo que, t-te amo

Sonny: Bueno, yo um…yo… yo me tengo que ir, adios Chad (Se va adentro y corre a su cuarto y se arrastra hacia abajo)(Llora) Oh mi dios, eso ….el siente lo mismo que yo (sonrie) Le tengo que mesajear a Alex, no, le dire mañana

MIENTRAS TANTO

Chad: Le gusto el beso? Me odia? Siente lo mismo que yo? Dejara de juntarse conmigo? TANTAS PREGUNTAS! (golpea su cabeza ligeramente contra la pared) rayos, la amo tanto, L-l-le dire que si quiere ser mi novia mañana, pero estoy asustado, espero que diga que si! (se va a dormir)

EL SIGUIENTE DIA  
>EN LA CASA DE SONNY<p>

Sonny: Le dire a Alex sobre lo que piensa, es mejor si uso algo bonito a la escuela (se va atomar un baño y sale vistiendo una camisa gris con un moño blanco, un jacket negro sin mangas con rayas blancas pequeñas, unos shorts negros con rayas blancas pequeñas y unas mayones negros y unos converse y para finalizarlo un sombrero)**[Ropa en mi perfil]**(se va a la escuela)

EN LA ESCUELA

Alex: Me pregunto que paso ayer

Mason: Poeque lo dices?

Alex: Bueno pos porque mira a Chad (apunta hacia Chad de lo cual esta sentado en una banca mirando al piso) una chicas lindas pasaron junto a el y el ni siquiera les coqueteo, ni siquiera las miro, y ademas Sonny normalmente me hubiera llamado para decirme como le fue en su cita pero no me llamo

Mason: Bueno tienes razon

Alex: Si (oye a alguien llamándola)

Sonny: ALEX, ALEX, alex, creo que amo a Chad!

Alex: Enserio?

Sonny: Si

Alex: PORFIN (dice gritandolo y todos la miran) perdon chicos

Sonny: Woah, y ayer me dijo que me ama

Alex: PORFIN (dice gritandolo de Nuevo y todos la miran de Nuevo) Ash, ustedes no son divertidos

Sonny: Hehe, bueno y luego me beso, se supone que lo deberia de haber odiado pero al contrario, me gusto mucho y eso me enojo pero me hizo muy feliz, ESTOY MUY CONFUNDIDA

Alex: Sonny eso es normal

Sonny: Enserio?

Alex: Si

Sonny: Phew, que bueno

Alex: Y?

Sonny: Y que?

Alex: (Rueda los ojos, y se rie levemente) Pos ve y dile

Sonny: No es muy rapido, verdad?

Alex: Claro de que no, la verdad, estaba esperando desde hace mucho

Sonny: Ok, ok le dire, adios (se va)

Alex: Esta creciendo muy rapido (se limpia una lagrima falsa)

Mason: (Se rie levemente) eres tan linda (la besa)

Alex: (besa de vuelta)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonny: CHAD, CHAD, hey tengo que hablar contigo

Chad: Yo tambien

Sonny: Ok, quien primero?

Chad: Tu

Sonny: No, tu

Chad: Piedra, Papel, o Tijeras?

Sonny: Si

(Sonny saca Papel y Chad tambien lo hace, en la siguiente ronda Sonny saca Piedra y tambien Chad lo hace, y la ronda final Sonny saca Piedra y Chad saca Tijeras)

Sonny: Ok, yo primero, bueno Chad, anoche me di cuenta de algo que no creia, pero me acorde de todos lo momentos y al final lo acepte, y te lo tengo que decir

Chad: Que es eso?

Sonny: T-te amo Chad

Chad: (Sorpendido) Ok Sonny, ya sabes que me confese ayer, verdad? (sonrojado)

Sonny: (Se rie levemente) Si (Sonrojado)

Chad: Bueno, porfavor, se mi novia? (sonriendo)

Sonny: Si, si, un million de veces SI (lo abraza y luego lo besa)

Chad: (Besa de vuelta)

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	16. Capitulo 16: Dulces Sueños!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 16: Dulces Sueños! **

ANTERIORMENTE

Chad: Bueno, porfavor, se mi novia? (sonriendo)

Sonny: Si, si, un million de veces SI (lo abraza y luego lo besa)

Chad: (Besa de vuelta)

Chad: (Rompe el beso) Oh Sonny, Te amo tanto

Sonny: Yo tambien, pero Chad?

Chad: Si?

Sonny: Porque solo estas usando boxers?

Chad: QUE? (Se despierta) AAHH! (Mira alrededor de su cuarto) Oh rayos, solo era un (se levanta, toma un baño y sale vistiendo una playera blanca con un dibujo "random" y una playera de manga larga azul abajo de la blanca, unos jeans azules con unos tenis)** [Ropa en mi perfil] **(Se va a la escuela)

EN LA ESCUELA

Chad: (Suspira) Rayos, estaba tan feliz con ese sueño, que mal que era falso, RAYOS

Sonny: (Corre hacia Chad) CHAD, hey tienes que hacer mi castigo

Chad: (Sonrojado recordando el sueño) S-s-si y-y-yo c-creo que esta b-bien (Tartamudea y se sonroja aun mas)

Sonny: Estas bien? (preocupada)

Chad: S-si, porque lo p-preguntas?

Sonny: Bueno pos porque estas tartamudeando y estas muy rojo (le toca la frente)

Chad: Debe ser el clima, cuando hago lo que quieres que haga?

Sonny: En el descanso

Chad: Bueno

Sonny: Bueno

Chad: Bien

Sonny: Bien

Chad: Asi que estamos bien?

Sonny: Oh estamos MUY bien (se va)

Chad: Hey espera (va con ella)

Sonny: Que?

Chad: (Piensa)*Si todo fue un sueño, en que parte inicio el sueño? * Que hiciste ayer en la noche?

Sonny: Fui a una cita con tony, de lo cual tu interrumpiste, y luego tu ….me besaste (susurra la ultima parte y se sonroja)

Chad: Y te dije algo?

Sonny: No, solo me besaste y te fuiste corriendo a tu casa

Chad: Oh, y bueno, tu y tony son…ya sabes…una pareja?

Sonny: No, solo salimos en una cita, porque la verdad no me gusta tanto (Piensa) *La verda me gustas tu Chad…*

Chad: Oh bueno

Sonny: (Risitas y lo mira confundida) Porque lo preguntas?

Chad: No, solo me preguntaba

Sonny: oh bueno, vamonos a clase

Chad: ok

AMBOS SE VAN A CLASE  
>MIENTRAS TANTO<p>

Ashley: Hey, porque no esat funcionando el plan?

Tony: No lo se

Tawni: Se han fijado que ella parece estar mas enamorada de Chad que de Tony?

Ashley: Apparentemente, pero tengo un plan

Tony: Ok, escupelo

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>EN EL DESCANSO<p>

Chad: Rayos, esto verdaderamente esta sucediendo

Sonny: Te dije que este dia llegaria

Chad: Lo se pero queria pavo para lonche, no pollo (hace berrinches) **[N/A: JAJAJA XD]**

Sonny: (Risitas) Chad, es lo mismo

Chad: No, no lo es

Sonny: Cambiando de tema, tienes que hacer el castigo

Chad: BUENO

Sonny: BUE- …esto es solo una gastadera de tiempo, solo hazlo

Chad: Ok (se sube a una mesa y grita) YO AMO A SONNY ALIISON MUNROE

TODOS EN LA CAFETERIA LO MIRAN, SUSPIRAN Y SE RIEN DE EL

Sonny: (Se ataca de la risa) ESO ES TAN CHISTOSO

Chad: (Mira como Sonny se esta riendo)(se pone triste y sale corriendo)

Sonny: Woah, lo hizo muy real, pero se veia tan trsite …voy a ir con el (corre detrás de el y lo atrapa)

Chad: Sabes pense que tu no te reias de lo sentimientos de los demas (enojado)

Sonny: Que? Pero eso era una mentira, cierto?

Chad: (no responde)

Sonny: OMD, asi que no estas mintiendo?

Chad: (Negando con la cabeza) No, Yo te amo Sonny, es la verdad, no estoy mintiendo

Sonny: Lo soento Chad, no lo sabia, pense que me odiabas

Chad: Aun despues del beso que te di?

Sonny: Pos si, pense que era una apuesta, pero creo que no lo era

Chad: Sonny…te amo

Sonny: Y-y-yo te amo tambien Chad (Sonrie)

Chad: Enserio?

Sonny: (Lo besa) Aun dudas?

Chad: Bueno un poco, besame de Nuevo para probarlo

Sonny: (Risitas)(lo besa) Y ahora?

Chad: Si un poco (la besa)

Sonny: Y AHORA?

Chad: Yo creo que con un besa ya entendere

Sonny: (Se rie levemente) BUENO (Lo besa apasionadamente)

Chad: (Response al beso)

Sonny: (Pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y juega con su cabello)

Chad: (Rompe el beso y respira)

Sonny: Y ahora?

Chad: Si, ahora lo tengo muy claro (la abraza) Te amo Sonny

Sonny: (Abraza de vuelta) Yo tambien

Alex: (Corre hacia Sonny) SONNY ESO ESTUVO TAN … (ve que Chad y Sonny se estan abrazando y besando) Creo que mejor me voy (corre de vuelta hacia la cafetería)

Chad: (Se arrodilla) Sonny Allison Munroe, me harias el honor de convertirte en mi novia?

Sonny: (Risitas) Si, Chad Dylan Cooper, seria un GRAN honor ser tu novia (lo besa)

Chad: (La besa de vuelta)

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	17. Capitulo 17: Dulce Hot Dog Mio!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala otografia o si esta mala la historia o algo asi, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**Aqui para Ti**

**Capitulo 17: Dulce Hot Dog Mio! **

AFTERSCHOOL

Ashley: Entienden el plan?

Tony: Si, creo que si…..

Ashley: Bueno, pero aun no lo haremos, tendremos que esperar, yo les dire cuando tomaremos accion

Tawni: Pero no es un poco cruel, malo y, debo mencionar, illegal?

Ashley: Todo esta permitido en el amor y Guerra

Tony: Que onda con esa frase?

Tawni: Si, es raro, tonto y loco

Ashley: Bueno, no recuerdo como era

Tawni: Ademas, creo que todo esto….no es amor, sino es obsesión..verdad?

Ashley: CALLATE TAWNI

Tawni: Bueno, cuando le haremos algo a Alex? Para tener a mi Mason de vuelta

Ashley: No le vamos a hacer nada a Alex, solo rindete

Tawni: Pero lo prometiste! (Desepcionada)

Ashley: Solo lo dije para que te unieras conmigo y me des buenas ideas (rueda los ojos) eres una perdedora, Mason nunca se fijara en una perdedora como tu, asi que ríndete

Tawni: Pero yo...(Se pone triste y se va)(Piensa) *Si ellos no haran nada, YO LO HARE*(Va hacia donde esta Mason y lo ve besando a Alex)(Luego ve como se rien y se divierten juntos) Se ven lindos juntos….no les arruinare su felicidad (va con Alex y Mason)

Alex: (Se rie) Eres tan chistoso, te amo (le da un beso suave en los labios)

Mason: Tambien yo(Le da otro beso suave en los labios)

Tawni: Hmmh, Alex….puedo hablar contigo?

Alex: (Sospechosa) OOOk (se va con Tawni)

Tawni: Me puedes dar…..un consejo?

Alex: Porque?

Tawni: Bueno porque quiero encontrar a alguien que me quiera por quien soy, quiero estar feliz…como tu y Mason

Alex: (Soprendida) Bueno, en algun lugar hay alguien quien se fijara en ti por como eres, alamejor le gustas a alguien pero no lo sabes y estoy segura que encontraras a tu felicidad, una cosa mas que te dire….. no juzges al libro por su cubierta (sonrie)

Tawni: Pero no estoy buscando a un libro…..OH ya entiendo...

Alex: Solo recuerda eso, la appariencia no importa, lo que importa es el Corazon, encontraras la felicidad con eso, lo aseguro! (sonrie)

Tawni: Enserio?

Alex: Claro

Tawni: Gracias Alex (la abraza)

Alex: De nada (abraza de vuelta)

Tawni: Bueno me tengo que ir, adios Alex (se va)

Alex: Adios Tawni (va de Nuevo con Mason)

Mason: Y que te dijo?

Alex: Ella….me pidio un consejo

Mason: Wow

Alex: Lo se es Buena chica, creo que ya es Buena

Mason:Creo...eres tan linda (Le hace cariñitos)**[N/A: No piensen mal eh?]**

Alex: Tu tambien (Risitas)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonny: Y que quieres hacer?

Chad: Hey ….ya mero va a ser tu cumpleaños, que quieres hacer? it

Sonny: (Rueda los ojos) Ignoraste mi pregunta, pero todavia es Febrero….TU cumpleaños esta mas cerca, asi que, que quieres hacer?

Chad: Solo pasarla con todos

Sonny: Es en una semana, asi que, llamemos a todos

Chad: Ok

MIENTRAS TANTO

Mitchel: Hey Emily

Emily: Hola mitchel

Mitchel: Asi que ..…que haces?

Emily: Hey quieres ir por unos hot dogs?

Mitchel: Si, tengo ganas de unos hot dogs!

Emily: Ok, vamos (va con Mitchel)

EN LOS HOT DOGS

Emily: OMD ESTOS SON LOS MEJORES HOT DOGS EN EL MUNDO!

Mitchel: LO SE, NADIE LOS VENCERA

Emily: Chocala hermano (levanta en alto su mano) **[N/A: No son hermanos, en algunas partes del mundo se dicen asi de cariño]**

Mitchel: Seee chocala hermana (La choca con Emily)

Emily: Bueno que quie- (La choca alguien)(empieza a caerse)

Mitchel: EMILY (La atrapa y mira directamente a sus ojos)

Emily: (Lo mira tambien)(Se pierde en sus ojos)

Mitchel: Estas bien? (acercandose)

Emily: Si, nunca he estado major (también se acerca)

~Ambos se besan lindamente ~

Mitchel & Emily: (Rompen el beso) Woow!

~Ambos se besan de nuevo ~

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	18. Capitulo 18: Nevando Tontita!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala ortografía o si esta mala la historia o algo así, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)! Ah y:**

**_Happy__: Thanks for your review o gracias por tu review! :D  
><em>_Sonny__: Gracias por tu review! :D_**

**Aquí para Ti**

**Capitulo 18: Nevando tontita! **

MIENTRAS TANTO

Aly: Hey Kevin, listo para en la noche?

Kevin: Si, nos vemos (Le besa la mejilla)

Aly: Adios (Se va a su casa)

Joe: De que fue eso?

Kevin: Estamos saliendo, es mi novia, ya llevamos 2 semanas

Nick & Joe: QUE?

Kevin: No les dije?

Nick & Joe: NO!

Kevin: Oh, ... perdón chicos, pense que nos se pondrían de acuerdo, el mismo caso con ella, así que salimos secretamente.

Nick & Joe: Asi que no confías en nosotros (hacen berrinches)

Kevin: Si confio en ustedes, pero pense que se enojarian.

Nick & Joe: QUE LOCURA ES ES- (interrumpidos)

Kevin: Ademas ustedes no me dijeron que les gustaban Alex y Taylor, aunque era muy obvio, pero no me dijieron y lueg- (interrumpido)

Nick & Joe: HEY, te perdonamos hermano!

MIENTRAS TANTO  
>11 MESES DESPUES <strong>[NA: Perdon que me adelante mucho he he]**

Sonny POV

Han pasado 11 meses y 23 días desde que yo y Chad empezamos a salir o, en otras palabra, somos novios, ha sido increíblemente lindo, y LO AMO MUCHO!, no me digan adolescente obsesionada, pero es verdad, lo amo con todo mi Corazón, y nada malo ha pasado, se me hace sospechoso pero me tengo que acostumbrar. Ha ahora estoy en mi ultimo año de la escuela, emocionante, no lo creen?

Normal POV

Sonny: (Se despierta, mira alrededor, sonríe y luego tiembla)(Suena el celular)(Contesta la llamada) Hola?

Chad: Buenos Dias Sonny, Como dormiste?

Sonny: (Se rie levemente)(Piensa)*Creo que me tengo que acostumbrar a que me llamen en la mañana, porque Chad lo ha estado hacienda desde hace 11 meses* Buenodias, dormi bien, con mucho frio pero bien, y tu?

Chad: Frio? Mira afuera! He tenido frio tambien pero mira afuera.

Sonny: (Se levanta y mira por la ventana)(Ve mucho blanco) OMD ESTA NEVANDO!

Chad: (Se rie levemente) Eres tan linda, claro de que está nevando tontita, quieres salir conmigo?

Sonny: Claro

Chad: Ok, te recogere en 20 minutos, adios (cuelga)

Sonny: (Cuelga) Bueno debo tomar un baño caliente (toma un baño caliente y sale vistiendo un vestido largo que llega a la mitad del muslo, el vestido se ve calientito y cómodo, con unas calcetas largas negras, con unas botas grises y una chamarra con rayas blancas y negras, la chamarra esta más larga que el vestido) **[N/A: Ropa en mi perfil] **Listo, estoy lista.

(Suena el timbre de la puerta)

Sonny: Ahi voy (se mira en el espejo y va abajo)(abre la puerta) Hola Chad, vamonos (le agarra el brazo, cierra la puerta y se va afuera)

Chad: Wow te ves hermosa, como siempre

Sonny: Tu también, te ves muy guapo (ve a Chad y ve que está usando una camisa verde, que se ve muy cómoda y calientita, unos jeans negros con unas botas negras y una chamarra negra) **[N/A: Ropa en mi perfil] **

Chad: Gracias (se va al parquet con Sonny, agarrando su mano)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Ashley: Ok, tomemos acción, ahora

Tony: Porque ahora?

Ashley: Porque ya me harte de la mugrosa Sonny, y este es el momento correcto, van a ir a una cita en el parque, NEVANDO.

Tony: Como sabes eso?

Ashley: Los oi, o al menos los vi en Camino Para alla.

Tony: Whoa, tú sí que eres una verdadera acosadora (se susurra a si mismo)

Ashley: Que fue eso?

Tony: Nada

Ashley: Sera mejor que sea nada, anda vamonos (se va)

Tony: Ok (la persigue)

MIENTRAS TANTO DEVUELTA CON CHAD Y SONNY

Sonny: (Tiembla)

Chad: (La ve y se preocupa) Estas bien?

Sonny: (Temblando) S-S-i-i e-estoy b-b-bien

Chad: No lo estas, te conozco, y te puedo oir y ver

Sonny: Bu-u-u-ueno-o, t-t-teng-go f-f-frio

Chad: (Se rie levemente) Pos claro, solo mira a lo que tienes puesto

Sonny: N-n-n-no t-t-t-tengo-o-o a-algo m-m-mas g-g-grueso

Chad: (Se rie levemente)(se quita su chamarra)(se la da a Sonny) Toma pontela **[N/A: Simplemente amo ese tipo de cosas cursis, ustedes no?] **

Sonny: (Se la pone y suspire de satisfaccion) Gracias, pero y tu?

Chad: Prefiero que me de a MI frio que verte a ti con frio, me duele verte sufrir

Sonny: (Lo besa) a mi también, te amo

Chad: Yo tambien te amo (ve un starbucks) hey voy a comprar unos capuchinos de que sabor quieres?

Sonny: Chocolate

Chad: Ok, orita vengo, o quieres venir conmigo?

Sonny: No, esta bien me quedare aqui, aunque tenga frio, me encanta estar en la nieve **[N/A: Simplemente amo la nieve, y la lluvia, y el viento. Si estuviera lloviendo, o nevando, o haciendo aire, haría lo mismo que Sonny :3] **

Chad: Bueno, orita vengo

Sonny: Ok, yo estare aqui

Chad: ok (se va)

Sonny: Ah, lo amo tanto (es golpeada en el cuello, y pierde la conciencia)

?: He he (risa malvada) tendré mi venganza (se lleva a la Sonny inconsciente)

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	19. Capitulo 19: Desaparecida!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala ortografía o si esta mala la historia o algo así, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)! Estamos cerca del final de la historia….**

**Aquí para Ti**

**Capitulo 19: Desaparecida?**

Sonny: Ah, lo amo tanto (es golpeada en el cuello, y pierde la conciencia)

?: He he (risa malvada) tendré mi venganza (se lleva a la Sonny inconsciente)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON CHAD

Chad: Ok, dos capuchinos, ambos de chocolate porfavor

Café guy: Ok (va a prepararlo y se voltea)(le da los capuchinos a Chad) Aquí tienes..DISRUTA!

Chad: Gracias (agarra los capuchinos y se va afuera) (Va a donde Sonny estaba antes pero no la encuentra) (Busca, se preocupa) (Ve algo en el suelo y lo agarra) (Ve que es lo que es y abre mucho los ojos) OH POR DIOS… SONNY! SONNY! DONDE ESTAS? (Abraza su chamarra junto con la de Sonny) DONDE ESTAS SONNY? DONDE ESTAS? (Se preocupa EXTREMADAMENTE)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonny: (Tiene sus ojos tapados y sus manos y pies atados) (Tiembla de frio)(Le da un FUERTISIMO dolor de cabeza) Porque mi cabeza duelo MUCHISIMO? Donde estamos? Quien eres? Y porque hace tanto frio? Donde esta Chad? Esta bien?

?: CALLATE…YA BASTA CON TUS ESTUPIDAS PREGUNTAS!

Sonny: (Salta tantito por el enojo derreprente) PERDON (Llora silenciosamente)

?: Bueno, las contestare de todas maneras, creo que cuando te pegamos en el cuello salio sangre, de lo cual es raro porque no te pegamos TAN fuerte, puede que haya sido la nieve cuando caiste al suelo? Bueno estamos en un lugar desconocido, no hay porque decirte quien soy, y hace frio porque estamos afuera en la nieve, y tu solo tienes un vestidito puesto, Chad esta donde estabas antes, y el esta bien ….TIENES MAS PREGUNTAS?

Sonny: Solo una…porque me secuestraste?

?: Para tener mi VENGANZA!

Sonny: Porque? Yo que te hice?

?: No te contestare (La cachetea fuertemente)

Sonny: OWW, QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE?

?: Que no te acabo de decir? Si que eres estúpida

Sonny: CALLA

?: (La cachetea fuertemente de nuevo) No me calles, se supone que yo tengo que hacer eso

Sonny: (Lentamente asiente la cabeza, temblando)(Llora silenciosamente) Perdon (susurra)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Chad: (Le llama a Alex)

Alex: Bueno?

Chad: ALEX, ESTOY MUY ASUSTADO Y PREOCUPADO AHORA

Alex: Porque?

Chad: PORQUE NO ENCUENTRO A SONNY EN NINGUNA PARTE, ACABO DE ENCONTRAR MI CHAMARRA, QUE SE LA PRESTE, Y SU CHAMARRA, DE LO CUAL ELLA TENIA PUESTA ORIGINALMENTE, Y SOLO TENIA UN VESTIDITO ABAJO, Y… Y … Y…NO LA ENCUENTRO …AYUDAME!

Alex: QUE?

Chad: QUE NO PUSISTE ATENCION A LO QUE DIJE?

Alex: (Rueda los ojos) Claro de que puse atencion, tonto, es solo una expression de impression

Chad: Oh…..bueno….AYUDAME!

Alex: No hay ninguna señal añrededor?

Chad: NO, NADIE VIO NADA, ASI QUE ME PREOCUPE MAS Y, HAY SANGRE EN LANIEVE, DONDE SONNY ESTABA ANTES, ESTOY ASUSTADO!

Alex: Relajate…le informare a la policia

Chad: OK, PERO APRESURATE, ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR SI ALGO LE PASA A SONNY

Alex: Va a estar bien, solo relajate, la encontraremos

Chad: ESPERO QUE TENGAS RAZON..SINO…ME MORIRE DE… precupadisismo? Y COMO TU ESTAS TAN CALMADA? QUE NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A SONNY?

Alex: CLARO DE QUE ME IMPORTA, PARESCO CALMADA, PERO EN EL INTERIOR ME ESTOY MURIENDO DEL PRECUPADISISMO Y MIEDOSISMO

Chad: Asi que precupadisismo y miedosismo son palabras reales?

Alex: No lo sé…pero se oyen chidos, no?

Chad: Bueno como sea pero….APRESURATE

Alex: Ok, ok me dare prisa, adios (cuelga)

Chad: Ok adios (cuelga)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Tawni: Hey, para que me llamaste?

Ashley: Bueno...bueno ya tenemos nuestro plan planeado…lo tenemos en marcha

Tawni: QUE?

Ashley: Si, asi que no le digas a nadie, o sino…

Tawni: (MUY asustada pero no lo enseña) Ok, adios Ashley

Ashley: A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?

Tawni: Por un café ya que hace mucho frio

Ashley: ESPERO QUE SEA CIERTO IDIOTA

Tawni: si, si, si, bueno, adios Ashley

Ashley: Solo vete y no regreses, ya no te necesitamos

Tawni: Ajam (cuelga)

Ashley: Chava idiota (cuelga)

Tony: Hey y que tienes en mente para el plan?

Ashley: Bueno…

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	20. Capitulo 20: Donde esta Alex?

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala ortografía o si esta mala la historia o algo así, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)! Estamos cerca del final de la historia….**

**Aquí para Ti**

**Capitulo 20: Donde esta Alex?**

Anteriormente

Tony: Hey, y que tienes en mente para el plan?

Ashley: Bueno…

Tony: Participare en el?

Ashley: Bueno..

Tony: Consegire lo que quiero?

Ashley: Tu sabes que..

Tony: Sera bueno?

Ashley: YA CALLATE!

Tony: (Asustado) S-si

Ashley: Bueno, no, no participaras en el, bueno eso creo… eso dependera de la situacion

Tony: Oh..ok

Ashley: Si… sera genial… bueno… almenos para mi

Tony: Y que sera?

Ashley: Veras despues

Tony: QU…bueno..

MIENTRAS TANTO

Tawni: Rayos… donde esta Alex?(intranquila)

?: Hey Tawni, tengo que hablar contigo…

Tawni: Eh? Quien? (se da la vuelta y ve a su mejor amigo, Nico Harris) **[N/A: Si quieres ver quien es Nico Harris, ve mi perfil estará el link para una foto de el]** NICO! (lo abraza) como estas?

Nico: Bueno… bien y tú?

Tawni: Genial, pero tengo que encontrar a Alex, la has visto?

Nico: Si, ella esta en una panaderia

Tawni: Ok, me tengo que ir… adios (apunto de irse)

Nico: No espera Tawni (la agarra del brazo y la jala para besarla)

Tawni: (Sorprendida, pero se hunde en el beso)

Nico: (Rompe el beso) Perdon, esque … tea mo, Tawni, siempre lo he hecho (Sonrojado)

Tawni: (Sorprendida pero feliz) Pero… soy una persona muy cruel… como le puedo gustar a alguien?

Nico: No, no eres cruel, eres Hermosa, inteligente, linda y positiva… te amo (Sonrojado)

Tawni: Yo tambien (Se sonroja pero voltea a otro lado para esconderlo)

Nico: Enserio? (sonrojado)

Tawni: Si…(sonrojada)

Nico: Bueno… te gustaría ser mi novia?

Tawni: Si! (lo abraza) ahora me puedes llevar a donde viste a Alex?

Nico: claro mi cielo

EN LA PANADERIA

Tawni: Ok, ahora donde esta? (la busca)

Nico: Mmm….OH alla (apunta a Alex)

Tawni: GENIAL! Gracias! (va corriendo hacia Alex) ALEEEEX!

Alex: (se da la vuelta y ve a Tawni) Oh hey, que pasa?

Tawni: Bueno primero que nada, te quiero dar las gracias por tu apoyo y esas palabras que me dijiste el otro dia

Alex: De nada?

Tawni: Y segundo, te tengo que decir algo…

Alex: Bueno escupelo…

Tawni: Es sobre Sonny…

Alex: Enserio? Entonces dime, necesito saber

Tawni: (Se rie levemente) Bueno son noticias….

Alex: Enserio?

Tawni: Si….recuerdas a …Ashley y Tony?

Alex: Si…esos estupidos idiotas

Tawni: Bueno, ellos han secuestrado a Sonny

Alex: QUE?

Tawni: Eso no es todo… tendran su venganza…

Alex: Enserio?

Tawni: En otras palabras… violentos… trate de detenerlos pero no funciono, debes de apurarte y salvarla antes de que pase algo (tiembla al pensarlo)

Alex: Ok….bueno, muchas gracias… oh y quien es tu amigo (apunta a Nico)

Tawni: Bueno es mi major amigo… y… mi novio (sonrojada)

Alex: Te dije que encontrarias a alguien (sonrie)

Tawni: Si, lo se, gracias…

Alex: Si….

Tawni: No vas a salvar a Sonny?

Alex: Que? (Se da cuenta que lo olvido) OH SI! Donde la tienen?

Tawni: En al nieve y su guarida es en la montaña que esta por el parquet acuatico …ahora…VAYAN A SALVARLA!

Alex: Si, muchas gracias

Tawni: Cualquier cosa por una amiga (sonrie mientras ve a Alex salir corriendo) no te preocupes Sonny, ayuda esta en camino…estaras bien (susurra)

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	21. Capitulo 21: Esta bien!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala ortografía o si esta mala la historia o algo así, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)! Estamos cerca del final de la historia….**

**Aquí para Ti**

**Capitulo 20: Esta bien?**

Alex: CHAD…CHAD (golpeando la puerta de Chad, mientras Mason esta viendo muy cansado)

Mason: Alex… creo que es muy temprano para estar despertando a Chad… el no es tempranero

Alex: Pero esto es importante asi que….. CHAD ABRE ESTA MUGROSA PUERTA! (grita Alex mientras Mason se estremece)

Chad: POR DIOS ALEX … SON LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA, QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE? (grita Chad del otro lado de la puerta)

Alex: Bueno tengo que decirte algo… es sobre Sonny…

Chad: (No contesta pero derrepente se abre la puerta revelando a Sterling ya vestido) ok vamonos (jalando a Alex y Mason)

Alex: Pont u trasero en tu carro que iremos al parque aquatico

Chad: (Deja de caminar) Que? Pense que íbamos a salvar a Sonny...

Mason: (pone la palma de su mano en la cara) Chad…ahí es donde esta Sonny… bueno en esa area…

Chad: Oh… bueno vamos (se mete a su carro)

MIENTRAS TANTO

Ashley: Tienes frio Sonny? (se rie disimuladamente)

Sonny: (Sonny se ve palida, casi un poco morada) C-c-claro

Ashley: Bueno pos nimodo… nadie te salvara

Sonny: S-si, c-c-chad l-l-lo h-h-ara

Ashley: Pero a el no le importas

Sonny: S-s-si l-l-le i-i-importo, T-T-TU n-n-no l-l-le i-i-importas

Ashley: (se pone furiosa, saca un cuchillo y empieza a caminar hacia Sonny) Que dijiste?

Sonny: N-n-nada (lloriquea, trata de alejarse pero el frio y las cuerdas se lo prohiben)

Ashley: Mira, mira, yo oi que dijiste algo… ademas me estas empezando a molestar

Sonny: M-m-mira, m-m-mira, t-tu e-eras l-l-la c-c-complicada

Ashley: CALLATE (corre hacia ella con el cuchillo en la mano)

Sonny: N-N-NO C-C-CHAD A-A-AYUDAME (derrepente siente un fuerte dolor en mi estomago y despues se desmaya)

Ashley: Finalmente, he estado esperando este momento

Tony: Hey Ashley como- WOAH, QUE HICISTE?

Ashley: La apuñale

Tony: Si pero eso es illegal, eres una mujer maniatica, loca y obsesionada

Ashley: QUE DIJISTE? (Le apunta el cuchillo)

Tony: (asustado) dije que eres una mujer muy bonita, incredible y maravillosa (temblando del miedo)

Ashley: Bueno

Chad: SONNY! (corriendo hacia ella)

Ashley: Oh que bien ya esta aqui… hey Chad, como estas amor? (coqueteando)

Chad: CALLATE, TU HICISTE LE ESTO? (apunta hacia Sonny rodeada de mucha sangre)

Ashley: Claro, esque me molesto mucho

Chad: ESTAS LOCA (llama a la ambulancia)

Ashley: No puedes hacer nada cariño, ella morira

Chad: No, ella no morira, ademas estas rodeada

Ashley: No, eso no es cierto, nadie conoce este lugar

Chad: Pos ahora todos lo conocen

Ashley: De que estás hablando?

Chad: (sonrie con suficiencia) ya versa

(Las sirenas de la Policia se oyen, junto con sirenas de ambulancia)

Policia: Esta es la policia, ponga sus manos donde las vea, estan rodeados

Ashley: TU (apunta a Chad) la vera conmigo, TE ODIO!

Chad: Linda ya sabes que te empece a odiar desde que rompi contigo, asi que adios

Ashley: PORQUE? (se los lleva la policia) **[N/A: Se refiere a que se llevan a Tony y a Ashley] **

Chad: Sonny, Sonny, estas bien?

Sonny: (abre un poco sus ojos) Chad…sabía que vendrías (susurra débilmente pero se desmaya de nuevo)

Chad: AYUDA! (grita y luego llegan unos paramédicos y se llevan a Sonny es una camilla)

Alex: Llegamos a tiempo?

Chad: Si, gracias

Mason: No hay problema hermano … wow mucha sangre (apunta a un charco de sangre)

Chad: Si, la mujer obsesionada llamada Ashley apuñalo a Sonny

Alex: OMD esta bien?

Chad: Si, se la llevaron al hospital …ya vamonos

Akex: Ok

EN EL HOSPITAL

Chad: (va con la secretaria) hey disciple, donde puedo ver a Sonny Munroe?

Nurse: Esta en medio de una operacion

Chad: Oh…y cuando saldra?

Nurse: (checa su reloj) honestamente no lo se cariño, pero estoy segura que no han de tardar

Chad: Oh ….bueno gracias

Nurse: No hay problema cariño

Chad: (va hacia un asiento)(se sienta y se cubre la cara)(empieza a llorar silenciosamente)

Alex: Hey sterling que te diji- estas llorando?

Chad: (no contesta pero dentro de unos cuantos segundos asiente la cabeza)

Mason: No te preocupes hermano, ella estara bien, antes de darte cuenta, BAM estara toda sana, segura y feliz, asi que tranquilo

Chad: (se descubre la cara para reveler que sus ojos estan rojos e inchados)** [N/A: Por llorar, ya sabes que cuando lloras los ojos se te ponen rojos e inchados..no?]** gracias hermano

Alex: Recuerda que estamos aqui contigo, ok?

Chad: (asiente la cabeza) si, gracias chicos

Doctor: Alguien aqui esta por la señorita Munroe?

Chad: Esta bien?

Doctor: Bueno…

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	22. Capitulo 22: Ella se encuentra bien!

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala ortografía o si esta mala la historia o algo así, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)! Estamos cerca del final de la historia….**

**Aquí para Ti**

**Capitulo 22: Ella se encuentra bien! **

RECAP

Chad: Esta bien?

Doctor: Bueno…

Chad: Bueno que?

Doctor: (Se rie levemente) Si, ella esta bien

Chad: (Muy feliz) SI! YAY!

Doctor: Perdio mucha sangre pero esta bien, puedes ir a verla ahora

Chad: Gracias doctor (lo abraza)

Doctor: (le da palmadas en la espalda) No hay problema

Chad: (va hacia donde estan Mason y Alex) HEY CHICOS!

Mason: Que pasa?

Alex: Esta bien?

Chad: Bueno.. (Interrumpido)

Alex: No se murio? **[N/A: Que negativa Alex -.- XD]**

Chad: La verdad.. (Interrumpido)

Alex: Sobrevivio?

Chad: Debo decir que.. (Interrumpido)

Alex: Lo logro?

Chad: (cubre la boca de Alex) Por el amor de dios, si… sobrevivió (sonríe)

Alex: Oh, gracias a dios, está bien, la podemos ver?

Chad: Si…

Alex: Y bueno?

Chad: Y bueno que?

Mason: En qué cuarto se encuentra?

Chad: (se les queda viendo por un momentos y luego abre los ojos ampliamente) RAYOS!

Alex: Se te olvido preguntar… típico de Chad

Mason: Que mas podría pasarte a ti? (Sarcasmo) (Rueda los ojos) **[N/A: Es como una frase de sarcasmo…. ****La han oido?]**

Chad: Pos que se me olvido preguntar el cuarto en el que estaba…

Mason: (Face palm) Olvidalo

Chad: Pero no puedo olvidarlo… quiero ver a Sonny… además es imposible de que se me olvide la misma cosa 2 veces…

Mason: (facepalm)

Alex: Bueno ve y pregunta, tonto

Chad: Si, deberia hacerlo… (va con una enfermera) Disculpe?

Enfermera: Si?

Chad: En que cuarto se encuentra Sonny Munroe?

Enfermera: Oh si, en el cuarto 401

Chad: Gracias

Enfermera: No hay problema cariño

Chad: (Va corriendo hacia el cuarto pero le grita a Mason y Alex) EN EL CUARTO 401

Alex: Que es lo que dijo?

Mason: Creo que dijo que está en el cuarto 401

Alex: Oh bueno vamos

Mason: Ok

EN EL CUARTO 401

Chad: (Toca pero entra de todos modos) Hola Sonny

Sonny: (abre sus ojos y débilmente dice) Hola Chad

Chad: Hola, como estas?

Sonny: Oh bien, solo aquí yo herida, acostada en una cama, ya sabes cosas típicas de todos lo días (rueda los ojos) pos si estoy en un hospital de cama, como crees que estoy? **[N/A: Esta frase la he oido en peliculas y muchos fanfics XD]**

Chad: Oh, cierto perdón

Sonny: Esta bien, te extrañe

Chad: Tambien yo Sonny, casi me das un ataque al corazon

Sonny: Perdon… Chad?

Chad: Si?

Sonny: (con su mano le gestiona para que se acerque)

Chad: (se acerca)

Sonny: (Agarra el collar de su camisa y lo jala a sus labio, y lo besa, débilmente pero apasionadamente)

Chad: (besa de vuelta y rompe el beso) Woah, para que fue eso? (Sonriendo)

Sonny: Solo… extrañaba tus besos

Chad: Yo tambien, …te amo

Sonny: tambien te amo

Chad: (besa a Sonny gentilmente pero con algo de pasion)

Selena: (entra corriendo al cuarto) Hey sonny como- (los ve besandose)

Gregg: Que pasa Alex? (entra y ve la escena) woah intense, ahi que…. Irnos

Selena: De acuerdo (cierra la puerta)

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	23. Capitulo 23: Boliche

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala ortografía o si esta mala la historia o algo así, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)! Estamos cerca del final de la historia….**

**Aquí para Ti**

**Capitulo 23: Boliche **

2 MESES DESPUES (Es 29 de Febrero)

Chad: Y que quieres hacer?

Sonny: Hey, ya mero es tu cumpleaños

Chad: No me cambies el tema

Sonny: Que quieres hacer en tu cumpleaños?

Chad: Me estas escuchando?

Sonny: Que quieres comer en tu cumpleaños?

Chad: (Suspira y luego sonríe) Solo quiero estar contigo, cualquier cosa de comer esta bien si como contigo! (la abraza)

Sonny: Sabes… eso lo hace mas dificil en pensar que hacerte de comer (hace berrinche)

Chad: Lo sé pero enserio no quiero nada… solo quiero estar contigo cariño

Sonny: Bueno… te amo (besa su mejilla)

Chad: Yo también

EL SIGUIENTE DIA

Sonny: ALEX… no se que darle a Chad por su cumpleaños, le cocinare, pero no se qué… me ayudas?

Alex: (suspira) Le preguntare a Mason sobre la comida favorita de Chad, pero… que planeas en darle?

Sonny: Ese es el problema, no se

Alex: Bueno yo tampoco se… solo pasala con el… y… bueno si, pasala con el

Sonny: Genial consejo (sarcastica)

Alex: Si, yo me propongo a hacer honrada a mi gente (se rie)

Sonny: (se rie) Bueno… YA SE, que tal si vamos todos al boliche o a la playa?

Alex: Genial idea!

Sonny: Si, le dire a Taylor y a Miley, you llamale a Emily y a Aly… oh y diles que traigan a los chicos… para que Chad no se sienta fuera de lugar… en su cumpleaños, bueno empecemos

Alex: Si

EL 5 DE MARZO **[N/A: Creo que en ese día cumple ese tipo… no lo sé… -.-]**

Sonny: Bueno hoy es el gran día… que quieres hacer?

Chad: Bueno… salir… vamos a salir a laguna parte

Sonny: Ok, vamos

EN EL PARQUE

Chad: Ahora que hacemos?

Sonny: OH YA SE! Vamos al boliche

Chad: OH SI! VAMOS

EN EL BOLICHE

Sonny: ESPERA!

Chad: Que?

Sonny: Nada solo quería gritar tan siquiera una vez en la vida… ya sabes!

Chad: O-ok?

Sonny: Bueno, entremos

Chad: Si (Chad entra el boliche pero es recibido por confetti y aplausos)

Toda la bola: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHAD!

Chad: (sorprendido) Woah…. Gracias chicos, muchas gracias

Alex: Creo que debes honrar a la organizadora (le susurra a Chad mientras señala a Sonny)

Chad: Tu planeasto todo esto?

Sonny: Claro (sonrie ampliamente)

Chad: Gracias dulzura (besa dulcemente a Sonny)

Sonny: De nada

Chad: Bueno, empecemos esta fiesta (con su puño arriba)

Toda la bola: SEEEE! FIESTA!

MAS TARDE EN LA CASA DE SONNY

Chad: Ese fue el mejor cumpleaños, gracias cariño

Sonny: Todavía no termina

Chad: Eh?

Sonny: (camina hacia la cocina y sale con dos platos de pizza con pepperoni) toma, hice esto para ti

Chad: Wow, pizza de pepperoni …. MI FAVORITA! Gracias Sonny

Sonny: De nada

Chad: (muerde su pizza) INCREIBLE! ERES UNA CHEF INCREIBLE! (Besa la mejilla de Sonny)

Sonny: (risitas) gracias

DESPUES DE COMER

Sonny: Y que quieres hacer?

Chad: Bueno… estaba pensando.. (Sonrie coquetamente)

Sonny: Oh enserio? … estaba pensando la misma cosa (sonrie)

Chad: (empieza a besarla)

Sonny: (besa de vuelta)

Chad: (profundiza el beso)

Sonny: (responde al beso)

Chad: (lo profundiza aun mas)

Sonny: (pone su mano abajo de la camisa de Chad)

Chad: (rompe el beso) Segura que si quieres?

Sonny: Claro, confio en ti, y te amo, asi que … si (Lo besa de nuevo)

**[N/A: ESCENA NO APTA PARA NIÑOS… DE LO CUAL NO ESCRIBIRE PORQUE NO ME SIENTO COMODA ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE ESO… ****ADEMAS DE QUE NO SE COMO] **

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong>3-Predicciones?<strong>  
><strong>4- Sugerencias?<strong>


	24. Capitulo 24: El Final

**Hey chicos! Perdonen mi mala ortografía o si esta mala la historia o algo así, QUE LO DISFRUTEN (leer)!**

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS PERSONALMENTE!**

**_LOS QUE ME ENVIARON REVIEW:_**

**-happy (aunque no se si seas miembro de esta pagina pero aprecio mucho tu review)**

**-sonny (**aunque no se si seas miembro de esta pagina pero aprecio mucho tu review)****

**-swac twilight14**

**OH Y CHICOS: **SI LES GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS DE FANTASIA, DE AMOR, Y ORIGINALES, VISITEN LA PAGINA DE FICTION PRESS . NET Y BUSQUEN AL MEIMBRO LLAMADO:

**DrarryFan95**

POR FAVOR LEAN SU HISTORIA, ESTA MUY CHIDA! PERO ESPERENSE HASTA EL LUNES, YA QUE COMO ACABA DE HACER SU PERFIL, NO PUEDE SUBIR NADA, PERO PORFAVOR LEANLO EL LUNES... EN EL PERFIL QUE LES ACABO DE DAR...SERIA UN GRAN FAVOR SI LO HACEN!

**Aquí para Ti**

**Capitulo 24: El Ultimo**

4 MESES DESPUES (16 de Julio)

Sonny: Que genial se siente graduarse! (levanta los brazos en victoria)

Chad: Lo se (también levanta los brazos en victoria)

Alex: Ahora es tiempo de descansar (suspira relajadamente)

Mason: Pero deberíamos salir a alguna parte no lo creen?

Aly: Pos Mason tiene razón deberíamos salir… como viaje de fin de año

Joe: Si es muy buena idea…

Nick: Pero…

Kevin: Pero que?

Miley: Pero a donde?

Tiffany: Buena pregunta…

Mitchel: Yo voto que por unos hot dogs deliciosos… (con el puño en el aire)

Emily: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mitchel! (también con el puño en el aire)

Taylor: Mmm… bueno ahí que esperar mas opciones…

Nico: Seee

Mitchel y Emily: Pero eso es injusto, los hot dogs… nos llaman (hacen berrinches)

Sonny: Bueno no se ustedes, pero yo me voy a dormir un GRAN rato

Chad: Si, yo también

UN MES DESPUES (16 de Agosto)

Chad: Hey Sonny… ya mero es tu cumpleaños… que quieres hacer?

Sonny: No lo se… lo que sea esta bien por mi!

Chad: Segura que no quieres nada?

Sonny: Si, estar contigo es suficiente para mi!

Chad: Aww, gracias Sonny…. creo

Sonny: (risitas) Eres tan lindo (le besa la mejilla)

Chad: (se sonroja y se toca la mejilla) C-c-c-calla (tartamudea)

Sonny: (le enseña su lengua) Nop, me atrapas primero (corre)

Chad: (aun sonrojado) T-t-t-tramposa (la persigue)

(20 de Agosto)

Chad: Ok, SONNY ESTAS LISTA? (grita afuera de la casa de Sonny)

Sonny: (sale de su casa) Sip, vámonos

Chad: Ok, ya todos nos están esperando

Sonny: Todos?

Chad: Ahí vas a ver

Sonny: Ok

LLEGAN A LA PLAYA

Todos menos Sonny: FELIZ CUMPLE SONNY!

Sonny: (sorprendida) Gracias chicos!

Alex: Tendre que decirlo de nuevo… fue parte del plan de Chad (apunta a Chad)

Sonny: (mira a Chad) GRACIAS CHAD! (lo abraza)

Chad: De nada Sonny! (devuelve el abrazo)

Sonny: Bueno que tal si nadamos chicos?

Todos: SIIIII!

EN LA CASA DE SONNY (7:00pm)

Sonny: Muchas gracias Chad, me divertí mucho

Chad: De nada

Sonny: Creo que fue de los mejores cumpleaños de TODOS, pero esperaba algo… mas

Chad: Segura que quieres eso? (le sonríe)

Sonny: Claro (le sonríe)

EN NIEVERIA

Chad: Entonces lo que querías… era nieve?

Sonny: SIII, SE ME ANTOJABA MUCHO!

Chad: (se rie levemente) que linda eres (le besa la mejilla)

Sonny: (se sonroja y se toca la mejilla) g-g-gracias

Chad: De que sabor quieres?

Sonny: Mmm, puede ser de dos?

Chad: Creo que si

Sonny: Oh bueno, entonces quiero de chocolate, y de vainilla con chispas de chocolate!

Chad: Ok (va por las nieves)

Sonny: Mejor… cumpleaños… de todos (sonríe)

EN LA CASA DE SONNY

Sonny: Ahora si podemos… _hacerlo _

Chad: Enserio?

Sonny: Si

ESCENA PARA ADULTOS

1 MES DESPUES

Sonny: Como se supone que le voy a decir? Mmm… no lo se…

Chad: Hey Sonny

Sonny: Oh h-hola

Chad: Estas bien?

Sonny: S-si

Chad: Bueno que me querías decir?

Sonny: Huh… oh si, oh… bueno… estoy em-em-emocionada!

Chad: Huh… eso esta… bien?

Sonny: No, eso no, quería decir que estoy… embarazada (susurra la ultima parte)

Chad: Que? Es que no te escuche

Sonny: ESTOY EMBARAZADA… YA SE QUE AHORA ME ODIAS…

Chad: Y porque pensarías eso? … ESPERA, dijiste que estas… embarazada?

Sonny: Si…

Chad: Con mi hijo?

Sonny: No, con un perrito (rueda los ojos) (Sarcastica)

Chad: Eso es posible?

Sonny: NO, con TU hijo, el comentario del perrito era uno sarcastico (rueda los ojos)

Chad: Oh… bueno esas son… GRANDIOSAS NOTICIAS! (la abraza)

Sonny: Eh? Pero pensé que me ibas a dejar…

Chad: Estas loca… Sonny, te amo (se pone en una rodilla y saca una cajita) Allison Munroe… te… casarías conmigo… el grandioso Chad Dylan Cooper? (abre la cajita revelando un anillo con un diamante)

Sonny: Pero… aun te casarías conmigo si estoy… embarazada?

Chad: Claro… Sonny… yo estoy **Aqui para Ti**… y siempre estaré **Aquí para Ti**!

Sonny: (empieza a llorar) T-t-t-te amo Chad, y si… me casare con el grandioso Chad Dylan Cooper, y yo también siempre estaré… **Aquí para Ti.**

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Ya se… estuvo MUY cursi… pero no tenia inspiración… **

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL!**

**1-Te gusto?**  
><strong>2-Parte favorita?<strong>  
><strong><br>**


End file.
